Unexpected Arrivals
by pooka14
Summary: Harry comes back to the wizarding world and he is not what Draco expected. HP/DM & SS/RL slash. Disregards DH.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crack resounded through the dungeon room making the man that was puttering around jump

**Disclaimer: I don't nor ever will own Harry Potter and others. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics for entertainment.**

**People I am so sorry I haven't updated my other fic 'Anniversary Surprise' in a while. First off, I got grounded and my mom took my laptop. Next I just totally forgot what I was going to write. So here is a beginning of a story that should hold you over 'til I get myself sorted out. **

A loud crack resounded through the dungeon room making the man that was puttering around jump. He turned quickly and found one of the house elves of Hogwarts shifting uncomfortably. The man wondered why one of the elves came to his room, he hadn't sent for one.

"What is it?" he asked the nervous looking elf.

The elf cringed and said hurriedly "Pardon, Master Malfoy, sir. B-But headmaster sent Blinky for you. H-He has meeting with teachers. Blinky is sorry for interrupting Master Malfoy."

"That's okay Blinky, you weren't interrupting. Thank you for the message. You may go." Draco Malfoy said soothingly to the elf that looked likely to hyperventilate. Blinky bowed so low that his nose touched the floor and he left with another loud crack.

Wondering what was wrong with the elf; Draco threw on his robes over the jeans and shirt and headed out into the corridors. He decided the elf must have been new and was scared to send a message. Draco shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

Draco had taken over the position of potion's master after Severus Snape had become the headmaster of Hogwarts. It turned out that Dumbledore was dying when Snape killed him and he had left in his will that Snape was supposed to take over. After Harry Potter had killed Voldemort and left without a trace; both Malfoy and Snape had been cleared of all charges.

Now it was six years later and Draco was a happy twenty-three year old with a good job. It was a month until the start of term and Draco walked to Severus' quarters with a good idea of what the meeting was to be about. They had not found a suitable replacement for the teaching spot for Defense Against the Dark Arts. None of the teachers stayed for more than a year.

When Draco arrived all of the other heads of houses were there. They were the same as when Draco was in school. He was the only new teacher, other than the DADA teacher that they would hire. It had been the same for all six years he had worked here. They would send the job offer to the _Daily Prophet_, a couple of people would respond, and the heads of houses would interview them with Severus. Then they would choose the most competent of the group.

Today there was only one person here for them to interview. Draco scoffed when he saw the pimply man that looked barely out of school.

"Are you serious? This is the only person that came for the job?" Draco asked the room in general, but sneering at the kid.

"Job? What job? I came here to see if I could transfer into the school for my seventh year." The boy replied shaking a little under Draco's piercing gaze.

"You've got to be kidding me, Severus. Nobody came for the job this year. What are we going to do? We can't let the ministry send another nitwit to us." Draco said while hurriedly pushing the kid out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

"I agree with Draco, Severus. We need to find someone that at least knows something about the subject." McGonagall said with worry etched on her face.

Severus sighed and stood to go look out of the window. He was quiet for a long moment before he said "We're going to have to get someone from the ministry. No one wants this job, it's cursed. Or at least that's what everyone thinks."

Severus turned from the window to look at the other teachers to gauge their reactions but they were looking out the window. Severus turned and saw what they were looking at, a figure flying toward the castle. It landed and started walking casually along the fields toward the front door.

Severus started for the door and the teachers followed, but Draco stayed back.

"I have a potion brewing, Severus. If they want the job they have my vote." And with that Draco headed back to his office. It was about an hour later when Draco was carefully pouring dragon's blood into his potion. It had to be precisely six drops or the potion would be ruined and a month's hard work down the drain. Draco was on the third drop when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, slowly." Draco said still concentrated on the blood. Draco heard the door open and close slowly but since his back was to the door, he didn't know who came in the room. The person didn't speak so Draco counted out three more drops and the potion turned from hot pink into a blood red and settled on a light blue.

Draco sighed in relief and turned off the low fire that was under the cauldron and he carefully dispersed the potion into flasks. Only when he finished did Draco remember that there was someone in his room. He turned and didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Draco called out wondering where the person was.

A faint 'in here' came from Draco's supply closet. Angrily, Draco started for the closet but upon opening the door he froze. Harry Potter was standing in the middle of his supply closet looking curiously at some of the more gruesome ingredients.

"I've always wanted to look in here and I saw you were busy so I didn't want to disturb you. I hope you're not too mad, I know Snape protected it with his life." Harry said cheerfully turning to look at a speechless Malfoy.

"Don't worry, no hands just eyes, you know how clumsy I can be." Harry said walking toward the door. He stopped in front of Draco and muttered something before edging out.

"Are you okay, Malfoy? You haven't said anything snide or witty to me, I'm hurt." Harry said playfully with an over-acted clutching of the heart.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Draco practically yelled. He was very confused. After six years of no trace he pops up one day acting very strange. Mind you, the six years had treated Harry very well.

He had gotten rid of his glasses so his eyes shone even more, he had grown his hair so it dangled in said eyes, and he was even more tan than the last time Draco had seen him. Harry had gotten green and blue streaks in his hair and he had also gotten a lip piercing. The thing that most stood out to Draco was his body. He had grown out of his lanky teenager look into the more masculine look. He had broad shoulders and very strong looking arms but his waist looked like it hadn't gone up any sizes from when he was a teenager. He also wore clothes that actually fit and that showed off his figure. Damn, he was some sort of fine.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm sure you know of the empty post?" Harry asked and realization dawned on Draco. Harry saw the proverbial light bulb go off and nodded.

"You're going to be teaching?" Draco asked incredulously falling into the seat behind his desk. He saw Harry still standing and waved a hand, gesturing Harry to sit. Harry smiled gratefully and fell into a chair, yet still remaining poise.

"Yes, I would like to teach, but all of the heads of houses have to interview me and you are the only one left that has yet to talk to me. So I just figured I could come to you. Snape told me that you were working on a potion and I wanted to familiarize myself with my home again." Harry said with a dazzling smile. All Draco managed was a small 'oh', his head whirling with millions of questions.

After a few moments of trying to gather his thoughts Draco spoke.

"I already know you'll be perfect for the job so I'm just going to ask questions that I really want answered. First, why did you leave everyone behind without telling anyone where you were going and without communicating for six years?" Draco asked.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I think my reasons are for me to know and you to find out for yourself. Next question." Harry said with a serious face but with playfulness swirling in his bright green eyes. Draco saw this and huffed.

"Where were you?" Draco asked hoping that Harry would actually answer this question.

"I was in America. Nice country, too much pollution. Bad for your health." Harry said bluntly with a smile.

"Okay, what did you do?" Draco asked, grudgingly aware that he sounded like a mother hen.

"Nothing much. I worked at a couple of places. Went to clubs and had a few flings." Harry said nonchalantly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this and asked "Flings?"

"Yeah, you know, drunken one night stands that are fun when you're drunk but you regret in the morning. You know one time I woke up engaged to this ugly fat muggle that I couldn't remember the name of. So I just obliviated her when she insisted that we get married that same day." Harry said with a laugh.

"Gross, you shagged a woman." Draco said with a shudder.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I usually stick with the men." Harry said with a shrug. That shocked Draco into silence. When Draco didn't say anything, Harry got worried.

"Malfoy? Earth to Malfoy. Hello, is anybody there?" Harry said waving a hand in front of Draco's face.

"What?" Draco said unintelligently.

Harry chuckled and said "You left for a second, Draco. You back now?"

"You said my name." Draco said, then silently cursing himself when Harry laughed out loud.

"Did you honestly think that I would keep up the grudge from when we were _kids_? I mean, I've thought about it and can you even remember why we fought?" Harry asked.

"You turned down my friendship in first year." Draco said looking down.

"Yo…That really hurt you didn't it?" Harry asked softly.

Draco nodded sadly then looked up at Harry hopefully. "Could we, maybe, put the past behind us and become friends. Can you forgive me for everything I've done to you and your friends?" Draco asked holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry smiled and grasped Draco's hand firmly and said "Already forgiven." Draco beamed and Harry laughed.

"Do I get the job or do you still want to play twenty questions?" Harry asked playfully.

Draco frowned confusedly and Harry laughed again.

"Never mind, Draco. Do you approve?" Harry asked with a shake of his head.

"Yes, you have my approval." Draco said, shocked when Harry got up, skipped around the desk, and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry said without letting up on his grip.

"Your welcome, Potter." Draco said awkwardly.

Harry let go and stepped back smiling brightly and said, "Call me Harry. Now, it's almost lunchtime. Do you want to walk up to the Great Hall with me?"

Draco smiled, nodded, and put his robes on over his muggle clothes.

"Why do you wear your robes? Its summer." Harry asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's just habit." Draco said glancing at what Harry was wearing. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt under an unbuttoned dark green button-up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Harry also wore tight black jeans with shiny black shoes.

"Speaking of, do you always dress like an ode to Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry asked looking down at himself. "Oh, no, these are my nice clothes. You would probably despise the clothes that I usually wear. These were just for a good first impression." he explained.

"Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy. I do not despise any clothes. I just have my preferences." Draco said with a playful sneer.

"Alright but I warned you. When you see me tomorrow you'll be very shocked." Harry replied. Draco just shrugged and followed Harry out into the corridor.

"So, you're gay?" Harry asked. Draco stopped in his tracks, unprepared for the blunt question. Harry turned and looked at Draco questionably.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Draco asked.

"You just seemed so disgusted that I shagged a woman." Harry replied as they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

"It is quite disgusting." Draco said in his defense. Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments and then agreed with Draco.

"Then why did you do her in the first place?" Draco asked.

"I was drunk, dumb ass." Harry explained as if he were talking to a small child. Draco childishly stuck out his tongue and Harry did it back. That was when Draco first saw the tongue piercing.

"I didn't know you had your tongue pierced, Harry." Draco said. "What else do you have pierced?"

"My eyebrow and my left nipple." Harry replied. "You want to see it?"

"Umm, sure?" Draco said uncertainly. Harry grinned devilishly and shrugged off his button-up shirt and ripped off his sleeveless shirt. Draco gaped. Harry was FIT. Draco couldn't help but stare. Harry's abs were to DIE for, his pecs were perfect, and right in the middle of his left nipple was a green snake, curled around itself, biting its tail.

"Draco? Draco, close your mouth, man." Harry said barely holding in his laughter. "I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare. Or drool."

Draco snapped his mouth closed and blushed heavily. "What, I told you I'm gay. Of course I'm going to stare. I mean look at you."

"Why thank you. I'm flattered. But look at this." Harry said turning around. Right smack in the middle of Harry's back was a black panther with piercing green eyes crawling up Harry's back. It looked like the panther had its claws wedged into Harry's spine and the tail went down below Harry's waist line.

"Wow." was all Draco could say. Draco just stared wondering where the tail ended. Harry turned back around with a smirk firmly in place.

"Um, s-so where is your eyebrow piercing?" Draco managed to stutter out. Harry just chuckled and pulled out a silver piercing and put it in his eyebrow. He then proceeded to put his shirt back on much to Draco's disappointment.

"Come on. I do so like you staring at me with that look in your eyes but I'm hungry." Harry teased as he started walking to the Great Hall. Draco blushed crimson and coughed nervously before catching up to the very flirtatious raven-haired god.

"I hope you're not this flirtatious with everyone you meet, Harry." Draco said as he fell into step with him and he got his blush under control.

"Nope, just with the really cute ones." Harry said with a wink. Draco stopped in his tracks and felt his face heat up once more.

"Y-you t-t-think I'm cute." Draco stuttered out when Harry realized Draco had stopped walking.

"You're not just cute, Draco. You're gorgeous. I mean you were gorgeous in school but I mean WOW, six years did wonders to you. Yum-_my_." Harry said eyes roving heatedly over Draco's body.

Draco blushed even harder at the hungry stare and shifted nervously. This was definitely not the Harry Potter he went to school with. Draco coughed and tried to think of something to say that would steer them away from this topic.

"S-so, umm, what's the panther for?"

Harry grinned at the obvious change in topic but replied, "It's my animagus form."

"No way." Draco said awed. Then with a smirk he said, "I always thought you would be a lion, o mighty Gryffindor. Or a snake, Mr. Parseltongue."

"Me too, to be honest." Harry laughed.

"Are you registered?" Draco asked.

"Actually no, but I talked to Minerva about it when she interviewed me. She's going to set up an appointment for me to register with the Ministry."

Draco nodded and refrained from asking to see Harry change into the panther. That would be totally awesome but Draco didn't want to be nosy.

Harry glanced over at Draco and smirked. Harry could tell that Draco wanted to see him change. Smiling, Harry turned toward Draco and asked "You want to see me change?"

"Not if you don't want to." Draco said trying not to sound too eager.

"It would be my pleasure. I would take any chance I can get to show off to an adorable man like you." Harry said, smirking, waiting for the blush to stain Draco's pretty cheeks. Sure enough, Draco turned crimson once more and Harry's smirk grew. Before Draco could reply, though, Harry had already turned.

Draco stared in awe at the beautiful creature standing before him. Harry had turned into a pure black, sleek, lean panther. The panther's eyes were the same as Harry's, brilliantly green. And, so faint you could barely see it, was Harry's lightning bolt scar. He was truly a picture.

Harry turned around in a circle and walked forward and rubbed up against Draco's leg, purring. Draco was shocked but he put his hand out and petted Harry's head. Harry purred louder and Draco smiled. He scratched behind Harry's ears and Harry jumped up so his front paws were on Draco's shoulders and he licked Draco on the cheek.

Draco burst out laughing and pushed the big cat off his shoulders. He wiped at his face as Harry changed back into human form. Harry grinned and walked forward, unfolding his sleeve. He reached up and wiped the saliva off Draco's cheek. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and gave him a small smile in thanks, his cheeks lightly stained pink.

Harry smiled in return and quickly dipped and gave Draco a peck on the cheek, exactly where he had licked. Draco blushed an even deeper shade of pink and Harry smirked. He leant forward toward Draco's ear and whispered "You're so adorable. I could just eat you up."

He then nibbled on Draco's earlobe and Draco gasped. Draco pushed Harry away slightly and coughed nervously. Harry smiled and said "Since I'm so hungry all of a sudden, why don't we keep heading to lunch. It seems we are taking quite a while."

"Ummm, yeah, s-sure." Draco agreed, not looking at Harry. Harry just smirked.

**Once again, so sorry 'bout the slowness. R&R please, pretty please. I'll love you forever.**

**Love and Hugs ******


	2. Chapter 2

Draco paced back and forth in his office. He couldn't get Harry out of his head. During lunch, Harry flirted. During dinner, Harry flirted. When they walked anywhere together, Harry flirted. There was hardly a time that Harry didn't flirt.

Currently it was close to midnight and Draco would usually be asleep by now. But he just couldn't stop thinking about Harry.

He couldn't figure out why every time Harry opened his mouth to say something, he would blush. He was ashamed at himself. He was a Malfoy, god damn it! He needed to start acting like it.

Suddenly smirking Draco got ready for bed. In the morning Harry would get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

The sun, still just barely over the horizon, found Harry jogging around the lake. It was his routine to have a morning jog. It kept him fit, he always felt better during the day, and the air was still cool so Harry didn't sweat as much as he would have.

Since it was summer, Harry had gone shirtless this morning. His tan skin glistened in the early morning sun. After a while and a few laps around the lake Harry headed inside.

He was halfway across the Entrance Hall when he heard footsteps coming from the dungeons. Looking over, Harry saw Draco emerge and he grinned.

"Mornin', Draco. You're up early." Harry called out across the hall. Draco jumped, startled, and he looked over at Harry.

Draco stared open-mouthed only for a second before regaining his composure. Harry was shirtless and shining with a slight sheen of sweat. He looked absolutely edible.

"I always have an early breakfast. Why are you up so early?" Draco asked.

"I was out having a morning jog around the lake. How else do you think I keep up my figure?" Harry asked with a smirk as he struck a pose.

Draco chuckled and stepped forward. He lightly ran his fingers over Harry's rippled abdomen, up over Harry's pierced nipple, and up the side of his neck. Harry visibly shivered at the soft touch and Draco smirked.

"Are you alright, Harry? You should be wearing a shirt, you could catch a cold." Draco said concern lacing his voice but amusement lacing his eyes.

Recognizing the challenge and the game Draco was playing; Harry smirked as well and pulled Draco flush against his body.

"I won't catch a cold because I have you to warm me up." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, making sure his lips grazed the sensitive flesh.

Draco drew in his breath and tried not to blush. He circled his arms around Harry's neck and he stood on his toes so he could be the one to breath into Harry's ear. "I'll try my best. You're no good to me sick."

Harry chuckled and was about to reply when the sound of a throat being cleared told them they weren't alone anymore. The two men parted and looked toward the sound to find Severus looking at them in amusement.

"Am I interrupting something?" Severus asked, clearly enjoying this immensely.

Both men blushed and murmured an excuse before hurrying away. Severus chuckled and followed Draco into the Great Hall. The blonde's cheeks were still tinged pink and Severus smirked in Draco's direction.

"Care to explain why I found you and Mr. Potter wrapped around each other just a few moments ago?" Severus asked.

Draco blushed again and cleared his throat, trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Yesterday, Harry flirted with me constantly and he made me blush repeatedly. I think I blushed more yesterday than I ever did in my entire life." Draco started, "I just couldn't get Harry out of my head and I was annoyed that he had me acting so un-Malfoyish."

Severus snorted at the term and Draco glared. Severus waved a hand, telling to Draco to continue with his story.

"Anyway, I decided to start to flirt back so I could regain some of my pride. It seems Harry knows of my plan and just went along with it. It's just a game and there is nothing going on between Harry and myself." Draco finished.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Yet."

"What are you talking about, Severus?" Draco asked, clearly not understanding to short reply.

"There is nothing going on between Harry and you…yet. There is no doubt you two will end up shagging the living daylights out of each other. I just hope it happens before term starts so you won't be distracted by each other while trying to do teacher duties."

Draco stared at Severus in open-mouthed astonishment. He spluttered and tried to say something but he lost his words. Severus just carried on eating his breakfast, not caring that Draco was upset with him.

Suddenly, Draco huffed and stood to leave. He stormed out of the Great Hall and went to sulk in his dungeons.

Draco paced back and forth furiously. How dare that man ay something so audacious! His and Harry's flirting was just a game. It was sort of like the rivalry they had in school except this was much more fun. Draco didn't want to shag Harry; he just wanted to make Harry see that he could flirt with the best of them.

'_Although,'_ Draco thought, _'it would feel fantastic if Harry were on top of me, Harry's hands caressing me everywhere while he pounded his hard cock into my eager body, Harry's soft lips kissing every last inch of me, Harry's hot mouth,'_

Groaning, Draco slumped into the chair behind his desk. Damn it, Severus was right. He did want to have sex with Harry. He hated it when Severus was right.

Draco rubbed his face with his hands and decided he needed to do something to take his mind off Harry. Well, Madame Pomfrey had told him that she needed more dreamless sleep potion.

Draco jumped up and was soon immersed in his work. He was so immersed that he didn't hear the soft knock on the door or said door opening and letting in a figure. He didn't notice the figure sit in the chair behind his desk. And he didn't notice the figure prop its feet up on his desk and start flipping through a potions text.

That was why, when Draco turned, he screamed like a girl and whipped his wand out to point it at the shadowy figure. The figure chuckled and a familiar voice said, "Jumpy little ferret, aren't you, Draco?"

Draco sighed and pocketed his wand. "Why didn't you knock, Harry? You scared me half to death."

"I did knock. You were so focused on your potion so I decided to let myself in." Harry said. Draco could hear the amusement in his voice but he couldn't see it. Harry was still partly in the shadows.

Looking at Harry's body made Draco's mouth water, though. Harry was wearing tight black jeans that clung to his body like a second skin and that had a few chains dangling off them. He was also wearing a tight black muscle tee that said in bold green letters 'Bite Me'.

Draco found himself wishing he could bite Harry. Bite every last inch of Harry's beautifully tanned body. Draco was jerked out of his daydream suddenly when Harry chuckled and asked, "Like what you see, Drake?"

Draco just nodded dumbly, staring at Harry's crotch. Harry's pants leave nothing to the imagination.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to Draco. Draco looked up and gasped lightly. Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes were more beautiful than usual. They were outlined in a thin layer of black eyeliner. The black made the green of Harry's eyes absolutely shine.

Draco was so caught up in staring at Harry that he didn't hear Harry speak. Finally, when Harry shouted in Draco's ear he came back to reality.

"Are you finally back from lala land, Draco?" Harry asked with a grin. Draco blushed and told Harry to shut up.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to ask you something and you weren't at breakfast so I figured you would be here." Harry explained.

Draco waited for a moment for Harry to ask his question and when he didn't continue he cleared his throat. Harry looked at him with a smirk that was beyond mischievous and he asked, "Do you want to ride me, Draco?"

Draco choked and felt himself heat up in more than one place. He tried to figure out if this was some sort of trick but Draco couldn't think of any way that question could be misinterpreted. Taking a deep breath, Draco pulled himself together and thought up a response.

Draco smirked back and sauntered up to Harry. He loosely wrapped an arm around Harry's neck and he pulled himself close to the other man.

"Why, Harry," Draco purred, "I don't put out until at least the fifth date. You still have some work to do."

Harry chuckled and moved his hands slowly down Draco's back until they were resting on his ass. Harry gently massaged the mounds of flesh and Draco moaned.

Harry whispered in Draco's ear "I would love to bury myself in your tight ass but," Harry pulled away abruptly and said in a louder voice, "that's not what I meant."

Draco pouted a little and asked, "Well, what do you mean?"

Harry just smiled and changed suddenly into his panther form. He crouched down and looked at Draco with his teeth bared in what Draco could only call a smile. Draco just shook his head in amusement and climbed onto the big cat's back.

Draco wrapped his arms securely around Harry's neck and whispered, "Amaze me, Wonder Boy.", into the cats ear.

Draco felt the body underneath his vibrate and he guessed Harry was laughing. Suddenly, Harry shot out the door and up the stairs. Draco clung to Harry's neck for dear life.

Soon, Draco was comfortable with the speed. It was sort of like flying. There was the unmistakable feeling of adrenaline and slight fear. Except this was on a living thing and Draco didn't control the movements. The fear was a little greater but it was still a heady rush.

Draco didn't pay attention to where they were going so when Harry suddenly stopped, Draco was almost thrown forward. Draco looked around and saw they were in the Entrance Hall. The doors of the castle were closed and Harry was pawing at them.

Draco jumped down and pushed the doors open for the big cat. Harry trotted out with his tail in the air and Draco followed him with a smile. The two went to the lake and Draco sat and watched Harry jump around trying to catch a couple of butterflies.

Soon the butterflies flew too high and Harry returned to Draco's side. Harry purred loudly and nuzzled at Draco's hand. Draco chuckled and raised his hand to pet the big animal. Harry purred louder and laid down, content.

Draco lay down as well, his head resting on the big cat's side. The two lay there for a while just enjoying the summer breeze and the peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly, Draco's head hit the ground and Harry was standing over him.

"What the hell, Harry? I was comfortable." Draco whined.

The panther's green eyes shone with mischief and amusement for a moment before they changed. Draco was now underneath a very human body. Draco blushed when he felt how close his and Harry's hips were and the larger man smirked.

"You seem pretty comfortable now." Harry purred in Draco's ear.

Draco shivered and tried to think of a retort. In the corner of his eye, Draco saw a ripple form on the lake from a water bug swimming around. He saw how close they were to the lake's edge and he smirked.

Harry saw the smirk and was instantly suspicious. Draco just grinned up at Harry and pushed.

Harry was unprepared for the movement and he flew backwards. There was a large splash and Draco howled with laughter. Harry resurfaced, spluttering and pouting, and Draco just laughed harder.

"That was not nice, Draco." Harry said as he got out of the water. He changed into his panther form and shook off the water like a dog.

Draco was sprayed and he cried out in protest to the onslaught. Harry changed back and grinned impishly at Draco.

"That was not nice, Harry." Draco said with a glare, purposely repeating Harry's words.

Harry just chuckled and took out his wand. He waved it and both men were dried in an instant. Draco threw himself at Harry and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Oh, thank you kind sir for drying me off. How could I ever repay you?" Draco asked dramatically.

Harry smirked and pulled Draco closer. Harry's hands wandered lower and were soon massaging Draco's ass for the second time that day.

"I think you can figure it out." Harry said in a husky voice making Draco shiver.

Draco smiled at Harry and pulled Harry's hands away from his body. Draco turned around and pushed himself flush against Harry's front. Harry groaned softly at the contact and Draco smirked slightly.

Draco ground against Harry once and felt Harry react immediately. Draco leaned up so his mouth panted hotly in Harry's ear before whispering, "I'll let you have your wicked way with me if…"

Draco took off running. Harry stood startled until Draco reached the castle doors and he turned and shouted, "If you can catch me."

Draco disappeared and Harry grinned, this was going to be a great summer.

**Okey-dokey, this is the second chapter and I know it took a while for it to get out but I was stressed. Please forgive me!! Review and I'll try to get the next chpter out faster. Enjoy!**

**Love** **and hugs** **to everyone!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and the start of term was looming ever nearer. Most of the teachers were rushing around getting everything set for the upcoming school year. There were two teachers who weren't bothered with that, though.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had no worries. Draco, being the man he was, had already made his lesson plans. Harry's predecessor had left the lesson plans from the previous year and Harry had looked through them and made all of the changes he felt necessary.

So, while the other teachers stressed, Harry and Draco relaxed. They spent most of their time either in Draco's office making a potion or outside flying and playing quidditch. The two men had become fast friends and were practically inseparable.

Today, though, was different. Draco had to go to Diagon Alley for some business. A distant family member had died and left a small portion of his fortune to Draco. Draco had to go to Gringotts for the reading of the will and to sign some papers.

That took up half the day and after Draco apparated to Hogsmeade he decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks and grab a bite to eat.

He finished up his lunch and started the long walk to Hogwarts. Draco passed through the gates and glanced over at the quidditch pitch. Harry was out flying, predictably, and Draco changed his course so he could meet the raven haired male.

Draco entered the stands and sat so he could watch Harry fly. Harry was beautiful on a broom; it was like he was born to fly. He was graceful but he wasn't afraid to take a chance. Soon, Harry spotted Draco in the stands and he headed in the blonde's direction.

Harry landed smoothly and greeted Draco warmly. Harry sat next to Draco and asked, "You all done in Diagon Alley?"

Draco nodded in affirmation and asked, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. I can't live without you, Draco." Harry exclaimed dramatically. Harry snaked his arm around Draco's waist and pulled the smaller man closer to his side.

Draco flushed slightly but he played along and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. The two men had been doing this a lot lately. They touched whenever they could and they hugged more often then friends usually do.

They both knew what they were doing but they were okay with it. They liked the contact.

"So, what did you do this morning, while you were missing me so terribly?" Draco asked.

Draco felt Harry shrug and he said, "Nothing big. I had breakfast after my run, I showered, and then I went to the library for a good portion of the morning. I had been flying for about half an hour before you came back."

"Sounds exhilarating." Draco said sarcastically. Harry smacked him on the thigh playfully and, laughing, Draco turned his head upwards to look Harry in the face.

What Draco didn't count on was Harry looking down at him as well. The two men's lips connected and a shock ran through both of them. Draco pulled away blushing madly and he looked down at his lap, shyly.

Harry put his hand on Draco's cheek and he tilted Draco's face upwards again. Harry smiled softly before leaning down and capturing Draco's soft lips again.

Harry moved his lips gently against Draco's, savoring the feel of the blonde's lips against his own. Draco reached up and wound one hand in Harry's silky locks while the other rested on Harry's chest. Harry's hand was still on Draco's waist and he moved the other to the back of Draco's neck.

Harry opened his lips a bit and licked Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Draco granted it with a gasp and Harry started exploring. Harry found every sensitive spot in Draco's mouth and he used them to their fullest extent. Draco was reduced to a moaning, quivering mass of lust.

Reluctantly, Harry parted their mouths so they could breath and he moved on to Draco's neck. He planted a row of hot kisses down the side until he reached the collar of Draco's shirt. Draco's collar bone was slightly visible and Harry decided that would be a beautiful place for a love bite.

Harry latched onto Draco's neck and sucked fiercely. Draco moaned loudly and he fell limp in Harry's arms. It seems that that area was quite sensitive. Harry smirked against the neck as he continued to lavish attention on the sensitive collar.

Harry nibbled and sucked harshly once more before detaching his mouth from the pale neck. He observed his work and he grinned. A large, dark red mark decorated the smooth skin. Harry leaned up and claimed Draco's lips again in another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes the kiss died down until the two men were just sharing soft innocent kisses. Harry leaned back a bit and met Draco's glazed eyes. Harry smiled and reached up to caress the blonde's flushed cheek.

"Wow." Draco breathed once he was somewhat coherent. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco closer to his side. Draco sighed contently and he nuzzled into Harry's shoulder.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful mood.

"Hmm?" Draco mumbled.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Harry asked nervously. Sure, he was confident when he was flirting, but he was pants at asking people out.

"I'd love to." Draco replied, smiling widely and leaning up to peck Harry on the cheek.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and he breathed out, "Great."

The two men sat, cuddling, just enjoying the peaceful silence. Just then Harry's stomach grumbled loudly, tearing the silence.

Draco snickered and looked up to see an embarrassed and flushed Harry looking back at him. Harry grinned sheepishly and he moved the hand not around Draco's waist to his stomach.

"It has a mind of its own, it does." Harry said fondly, rubbing his belly slightly. Draco laughed harder as he saw this strange display.

"You want to go down to the Great Hall and eat lunch with me?" Harry asked standing and pulling Draco up with him.

"I already had lunch at the Three Broomsticks, but I know how much you'll miss me if I don't come." Draco said teasingly as they walked from the stands toward the doors to the castle.

Harry chuckled and exclaimed, "I will miss you, baby. You're with me now, which means I'll miss you twice as much." Draco just smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics.

Wow, boyfriend. That was a first for Draco. He had never had attachments before. If he ever needed a quick fuck that was what he got. He hadn't needed or wanted a boyfriend. Draco smiled and pulled himself closer to Harry.

Now that he had a boyfriend, he was going to make it work. He got along easily with Harry and he didn't want a relationship based only on sex. He wanted to do with Harry what all other couples do. Like fix Harry's afternoon tea, bicker with him for no apparent reason, nurse Harry back to health if he ever got sick, and all those other sickeningly sweet things.

Draco suddenly scowled at his mushy thoughts. Harry's Gryffindor-ness was rubbing off on him. He glanced up into the face of his boyfriend and smiled. Harry seeing the movement looked down and smiled too. He leaned down and kissed Draco's nose softly before turning back to look ahead again.

Draco smiled, he didn't care if Harry's Gryffindor-ness was rubbing off on him, he was happy. He did want all those things with Harry, now he just hoped Harry wanted those things with him.

The two men entered the Great Hall, clasped around each other. The few teachers in the Hall that were nursing cups of tea after their meal saw them and cheered. Draco blushed and pressed his face into Harry's shoulder.

The women cooed at the sight and Harry smirked. Now most everyone knew Draco was his. Those who weren't here would find out soon enough anyway.

Harry led Draco to their seats and he piled food onto his plate. He was about to pick up his fork and dig in, when there was suddenly a pleasant weight on his lap. Blinking, Harry realized Draco had sat on his lap sideways.

Smirking, Draco picked up Harry's fork, stabbed at his plate blindly, and lifted it to Harry's lips. Harry grinned and, as seductively as he could, leaned forward to close his lips around the fork and pull the food into his mouth.

Draco's breath hitched and he blushed. He looked down at Harry's plate and saw a juicy red strawberry. Draco smirked, once again, and picked up the fruit. Catching Harry's eye, Draco bit slowly into the berry and let the juice dribble down his chin, unchecked.

Harry watched, transfixed, as the red juice slowly made its way down the blonde's chin, staining the pale skin pink. Just then, Draco moved forward and their lips met in a sweet kiss, literally.

Harry moaned when he tasted the sweet fruit along with Draco's natural taste. Harry opened his lips to Draco's tongue and let it explore while he sucked fervently. Just then the muscle left his mouth, but before he could groan in protest it was back with the unchewed piece of fruit.

Draco pulled back looking very pleased with himself, as Harry chewed and swallowed. Draco grinned with his stained, pink lips and Harry couldn't resist. He dove back in and lost himself in the lushness of the blonde's lips.

Right next to them, someone cleared their throat loudly and the sudden noise startled the pair apart. In the next seat over sat a very glum looking Severus and next to him was a grinning Minerva. Severus scowled at them and dug in his pockets.

Severus pulled out five galleons and dropped them into Minerva's palm. Harry and Draco exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. For a few minutes they sat there laughing at a very peeved Snape.

Gasping, Harry asked, "What did you bet on?"

"We bet on when you two would get together. I bet on this week while Severus bet on last week. We figured you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other." Minerva explained with a wide smile.

Severus just pouted and went back to his tea. Chuckling, Harry and Draco went back to teasing each other with food.

Soon enough, they were done and they walked together out of the Great Hall. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Harry started tickling Draco. Draco giggled and ran away from Harry's evil fingers. Harry chuckled and went after the blond.

A few times Draco would stop purposely in the middle of a hall just to let Harry catch him and tickle him again. He always ran off giggling, though, and Harry would resume chase. Harry chased the smaller man all throughout the castle.

Finally, out of breath, Draco emerged through the door to the Room of Requirement. He had asked the room for a comfortable place for Harry and him to relax. He found a room in dark blue tones with a large four-poster bed and a few squishy chairs. There was a blazing fireplace in front of the chairs.

Right across from the entrance there was a door that, when opened, led to a large bathroom that had a swimming pool sized tub. It looked like a somewhat smaller version of the prefect's bathroom. Draco smiled and walked back into the main room.

Harry still hadn't arrived so Draco toed off his shoes and curled up in one of the armchairs. He closed his eyes and asked the room for some cold butterbeers. He opened his eyes and grabbed one out of a cooler that appeared.

Just then the door opened and Harry walked in. He looked at the room approvingly before spotting Draco. Harry grinned and walked purposely toward the blond. Draco watched warily as Harry came over and pulled the butterbeer out of his hand.

Harry hovered a moment before swooping down and scooping the smaller man into his arms. Draco squealed and struggled but Harry just grinned and sat down in the chair, placing Draco in his lap.

Draco adjusted himself in Harry's arms and he laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Draco nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the air just before a rainstorm and had a somewhat musky undertone. Draco loved it.

Just then, Draco remembered his butterbeer and he looked up to find Harry taking a swig from the bottle. Draco pouted and poked Harry in the chest.

"Give me my butterbeer back, Harry." Draco whined. Harry smirked and took another swig but he didn't swallow. Harry leaned down and connected their lips. Understanding, Draco opened his lips and Harry deposited the liquid.

Some of it dribbled down Draco's chin and Harry leaned down to suck at the droplets. When Draco's chin was cleaned Harry continued down the blonde's neck. Harry reached the mark he had left earlier and he latched onto it again.

Draco moaned throatily and let his head fall back, giving Harry more access. Harry trailed his hand downward across Draco's chest intending to get Draco off. Harry's hand had just reached Draco's waistband when Draco tensed.

"Wait…wait. Harry, stop." Draco said raggedly. Harry stopped immediately and he pulled away from Draco's delicious neck.

"What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?" Harry asked, concerned.

Draco shook his head and buried his face under Harry's chin. Harry waited patiently while Draco regained his breath. Harry snaked his arms around Draco's waist, holding him comfortingly, wondering what was wrong.

Finally, Draco lifted his head and looked Harry in the eye. He looked nervous and reluctant to say what he wanted to say.

"I…I umm, I don't want to have sex." Draco said quickly.

Harry's eyes widened and he asked, "Never?"

Draco realized what he said and what it sounded like and he shook his head quickly.

"What I mean is I don't want to have sex immediately. I don't want to just jump into bed with you. I-I want to make this work between us and I want us to get to know one another. I wouldn't like it if we just fucked constantly and never talked. I know you hate me now, but I've never really been in an actual relationship before and I want us to work. But if you want to break it-," Draco ranted. He was cut off however by the soft lips of his boyfriend. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was soft and caring.

Draco immediately relaxed and Harry parted their lips to look at Draco with a soft smile.

"I totally agree with you, sweetheart." Harry said, petting Draco's cheek.

Draco beamed and leaned forward to hug Harry closely.

"I've never really had a true relationship either and thought that you would want sex immediately. I'm so happy you stopped. I wanted to give you pleasure but I also wanted to wait. I just didn't know how to tell you." Harry explained.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders and then let go. He looked up at Harry's face and said, "Thank you."

Harry grinned deviously and said, "Besides if we wait, the sex will be sooooo much better."

Draco blushed but he grinned as well and he smacked Harry lightly on the shoulder. Harry laughed and pulled the smaller man in for soft kiss.

It was just about to get passionate when Draco pulled away, yawning widely. When the yawn passed, Draco blushed in embarrassment and Harry chuckled. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and carefully stood. Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and Harry walked them to the other end of the room.

Harry laid Draco down gently on the bed and then crawled in with him. Harry lay down flat and Draco snuggled up to his side, his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around the thin blond. Soon the smaller man's breaths evened out and he was sleeping peacefully.

Harry looked down and smiled. He never thought that one day he would be here, watching Draco Malfoy sleep on him and thinking that the blond was the most beautiful thing in the world. Harry slowly and carefully moved his hand and he started petting the smaller man's silky blond hair.

In his sleep, Draco sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Harry's warmth. Harry smiled slightly and laid his own head down. He let Draco's even breaths and comfortable weight lull him into a peaceful sleep.

When Draco woke, he was confused for a few moments. These weren't his sheets and there was someone in bed with him. Not only in bed but cuddled up to him. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him and Draco smiled widely.

He opened his eyes slowly and he looked up to see Harry sleeping peacefully. Draco leaned up and pressed a kiss into Harry's cheek. He settled back down and just watched, contentedly, as Harry slept.

A few minutes later, Harry shifted and his eyelids fluttered. Draco watched as Harry's stunning green eyes opened slowly and sleepily. Draco watched as Harry blinked and smiled. Harry looked down and smiled even wider when he realized Draco was awake and watching him.

He didn't think it was creepy at all. The way Draco did it, with a soft smile and caring, almost loving, eyes, was just adorable. Harry leaned down and connected his lips with the blonde's. The two men shared sweet kisses and then parted slowly, almost reluctantly.

When Harry pulled back he pulled out his wand and cast a Tempus charm. The neon figures stated that it was just a little after five in the afternoon. Harry returned his wand to its place and settled back down to cuddle with his boyfriend.

Draco raised his eyebrow at him and asked, "Am I keeping you from something?"

Harry chuckled and said, "You aren't keeping me from something but you are keeping me."

Draco frowned for a second then Draco understood what Harry had meant. Draco rolled his eyes and cuddled up to Harry as well. The two men sat there for a while just enjoying their company.

Just then, the silence was torn once again by Harry's stomach. Draco burst out laughing and Harry embarrassingly rubbed his stomach to try and soothe the beast. Draco was rolling around crying tears of mirth and holding his ribs as he laughed quite hysterically.

After a few minutes of that, Draco started to calm down and he wiped the tears from his eyes. Harry grinned and said, "I told you it has a mind of its own."

When Draco heard that he broke down into giggles. Harry smirked and sat up. He waited until the blond could breathe again and he scooped him up. Draco squawked adorably and Harry stood.

"You know, Harry. I do have two legs that aren't broken. I can walk by myself." Draco said pompously as he folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

Harry chuckled and said, "I know baby. I just like touching you."

He then leaned down and rubbed his nose against Draco's. Draco blushed but he tilted his head and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry stopped walking as the kiss filled his senses and he drowned in the sensations.

Suddenly, Harry remembered a thought he had about a week ago about this summer going to be great. Harry smiled mentally; it certainly was shaping up to be the best summer of Harry's life.

**To all of the people who reviewed, thanks so much. They made me smile and made me update sooner. Pretty please give me more reviews. I thrive on them and right now I don't care whether they are good, bad, or just plain mean. This chapter, I admit, was quite fluffy. It will reduce some in the coming chapters and the drama will begin to unfold. You will also learn a bit more about Harry and why he left for six years. Keep reading.**

**Love and hugs to everybody**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the summer passed by very quickly and the school term was approaching. Harry and Draco grew closer each day and their relationship flourished. They were still waiting to go all the way but that didn't mean they were totally celibate. They would snog and maybe get off together, but the clothes always stayed on. It wasn't much but the two men were content.

Harry and Draco were currently on Draco's bed making out, when a house elf appeared. The slight crack of apparition didn't bother the two men and they happily continued with their activities.

Harry shifted so that he was straddling Draco without disconnecting their mouths. Harry gently started rocking his hips against Draco's, making the blond moan. The house elf shifted nervously and cleared its throat. Harry turned to look at the house elf and sighed.

Reluctantly, Harry moved off of Draco and he turned to face the elf fully. Draco just lay there frowning slightly at the elf for disrupting their pleasant activities. Harry cleared his throat and asked what the elf wanted.

"I sorry to has disrupted you sirs, but Headmaster asks me to tell you that you sirs must be in Great Hall in ten minutes." The elf said nervously.

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, you may go."

The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack. Harry turned back to Draco with a smirk and he crawled slowly over the blond.

"Where were we?" Harry purred as he started to suck on Draco's neck.

Draco gasped and arched his neck back but he pushed slightly at Harry's shoulders. Harry wouldn't move so Draco tried speaking.

He failed a few times but he finally panted out, "H-Harry…we-_oh_-we need to go…ah…we need to get to the mmmmm Great Hall."

Harry chuckled against Draco's throat and Draco leaned his head back, gasping, at the sensations. Harry pulled away and Draco whined in disappointment.

Harry smirked and said, "What? You said we needed to go."

Draco pouted and said, "You need to fix this _problem _first."

Draco thrust up against Harry when he said problem, emphasizing his straining erection. Harry just grinned and leaned down attaching the two of them at the lips. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's neck trying to make sure Harry wouldn't stop again.

Very suddenly, Harry thrust down and roughly ground their erections together. Draco ripped his lips away from Harry's with a pleasured cry and he thrust up trying to get more of that delicious friction.

Harry watched his boyfriend with darkened, lust glazed eyes. Harry continued to thrust against the blond and he could barely think. Pleasure was thrumming through his senses, his instincts taking over. All he wanted was to reach the highest point of pleasure and soon.

Determined, Harry humped harder and faster. Draco cried out incoherently at the change of pace, but he sped his thrusts to match the larger man's. Needing Draco to climax first, Harry leaned down and started kissing Draco's neck.

Draco's breath caught and he lifted his hands to Harry's hair. Harry suddenly latched onto and sucked the sensitive part of Draco's neck and Draco clutched Harry's hair in his fingers desperately as his orgasm rushed upon him. Draco tensed and arched his neck back, screaming with pleasure; his bollocks pumping out his seed in blessed release.

Harry thrust just two more times against the tense blond before he too came. His mouth unlatched from the pale neck before him and he cried out Draco's name. He rode the waves of pleasure until they crashed and he landed, panting, trying to regain his breath.

Harry suddenly became aware of his surroundings and he looked at the panting form beneath his. Harry shifted so he was more to the side of the blond instead of on top of him. Draco, feeling the shift, opened is eyes slowly and grinned at Harry in perfect satisfaction.

Harry chuckled and leaned up to kiss those grinning lips. The two shared soft kisses until their heart beats returned to normal. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm on the both of them. Draco sighed in relief and thanked Harry.

The two of them got up and straightened their clothes the best they could, which wasn't much. Both of their clothes were laying flat but there were wrinkles covering them. Both of their heads of hair were thoroughly mussed and Harry chuckled as Draco tried to straighten out his hair as they walked.

Suddenly Harry grinned and said conversationally, "You know if snogging and a bit of frottage was that good, I can't wait until I can finally ram my cock into your tight ass."

Harry accompanied that statement with a firm grope of Draco's ass. Draco blushed immediately and slapped Harry's hand away. Draco weakly punched Harry on the shoulder when he laughed at Draco's embarrassment.

Harry reached out and gathered the small blond in his arms. Draco relaxed against Harry's muscled frame and Harry kissed Draco's cheek. Harry leaned back and met Draco's eyes and Draco smiled slightly.

Harry reached out and caressed Draco's cheek softly, admiring the other man. Draco was absolutely beautiful. His silky blonde hair fell softly about his face and framed his pale features perfectly. His cheekbones were high and his nose and chin were slightly pointed and that gave him a slight edge. His lips were full and soft and the color of rosebuds. His eyes were an amazing and unique shade of molten mercury.

Many people thought that Draco's eyes were his best feature but Harry disagreed. He did love Draco's eyes but Harry thought that Draco's best feature was his personality. Once you got past the shields that were barely in place anymore, you could fully appreciate the man.

He was kind and loving but he wouldn't sway in his opinions if someone he cared for tried to influence him in some way. He was confident and he knew how to handle himself. If he had to do something, he was determined to get it done quickly and right. He was always happy and outgoing and sometimes he just bounced with childish energy.

Harry smiled; he simply adored everything about this man. Every quirk and flaw and every perfect thing about him.

Harry looked down at this man and realized what was happening. He was falling, fast and hard. And when he looked into the blonde's eyes he could tell the feeling was reciprocated.

Knowing he wouldn't get a response but needing to voice this Harry said quietly, "I think I'm falling in love with you Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened and he beamed, lighting up the room in Harry's opinion. Draco didn't respond but he leaned forward and their lips came together. It was soft and chaste but it wall full of love.

Draco pulled back and grabbed Harry's hand. He twined their fingers together and the two of them continued their trek through the school. In about five minutes they reached the Great Hall and they entered at a slow pace.

At the head of the room they saw Severus pacing impatiently while the other teachers talked animatedly. When the doors closed everyone turned to them. Severus glared as they walked toward the Head Table and Harry smirked right back.

"Now that you two have finally graced us with your presence, we can begin." Severus said sternly his glare only lessening when the two of them were firmly seated and quiet.

"Alright, in about four hours the students will be arriving. Once they know of Mr. Potter's presence they will most likely immediately owl home. I'm guessing that by tomorrow morning, every single newspaper will have Harry on its front page. Mr. Potter, are you going to be all right with this?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded but he glanced at Draco worriedly. The blond was oblivious to his gaze but Harry saw that Severus understood his concern. Their relationship would get out immediately and Harry didn't know if Draco would be okay with the public knowing about their relationship.

Severus nodded at him and continued with the meeting. They discussed anything of importance that needed seeing to before the school year started. Their problems were minimal and after about half an hour later they were let out. They were all told that they had to be back in the Great Hall half an hour before the students showed up.

Draco started heading down to the dungeons but Harry stopped him.

"I have to talk to you." Harry said as he led Draco outside to the lake.

Draco frowned but followed curiously. Harry stopped next to a large tree and he sat next to it leaning up against the trunk. Draco sat carefully in his lap and Harry smiled lightly down at the man in his lap.

"Draco, we need to talk about us." Harry started. Draco frowned, it sounded like Harry was trying to break it off with him. Deciding it would be best to not interrupt; Draco stayed quiet and waited for Harry to continue.

"What I mean is when the students arrive they will figure us out. We can't hide it and I need to know if you'll be okay with that. The whole world will be a pest, trying to get interviews and inside scoops on us and you will most likely be put in the spotlight. The newspapers will most likely write horribly wrong things and I don't want you to get hurt. If you want to break if off with me I will totally understand. I don't want you to be under stress because of this. I just want you to be happy, Draco."

Draco listened to Harry's rant, not once interrupting. His face was totally blank and Harry was worried.

Finally, Draco started talking. "Harry, the first day of our relationship I told you I wanted to make us work and I still do. You have made me so happy this past month and I don't care if the world finds out. My parents are dead and they can't scare me anymore. I do want to be happy and I'm happy with you."

Harry smiled widely and leaned down to press kisses all over Draco's face. He finally ended up at Draco's lips and he kissed them softly.

"I'm glad." Harry said after they parted.

Draco smiled in response and he stood. He held out his hand and pulled Harry up. The two of them needed to shower and change before the students started arriving. They walked slowly to the school and stopped in the Entrance Hall. They kissed slowly, savoring the taste and feel of the other. After a while they parted and walked in separate directions.

The students would be arriving at around seven so Draco left his room at around twenty past six. When Draco entered the Entrance Hall he didn't see Harry waiting for him so he headed toward the Great Hall.

Right before he entered strong warm arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He turned his head and was met with Harry's grinning face. They kissed in greeting and proceeded into the Great Hall.

Severus and Minerva were the only ones there so far and they were talking quietly over tea. The two men approached the head table and sat in their regular seats. Severus turned to Draco and raised an amused eyebrow.

Draco blushed and Harry chuckled, "We were late this morning so I thought we'd be early now."

"So that means you shagged this morning and not just now." Severus stated with an amused expression covering his face.

Draco blushed an even deeper red and said hotly, "For your information, Severus. We have not shagged at all."

Harry smiled when Severus looked, surprised, at Harry. Harry took Draco's hand and he laced their fingers and said, "We're waiting."

Minerva, who was listening to the exchange, cooed and exclaimed how sweet that was. Draco looked down at his lap his face burning. Harry squeezed his hand and asked Minerva about his Animagus registry appointment.

Draco smiled secretly to Harry, silently thanking him for changing the subject. Harry squeezed his hand again in response and looked over at the old witch.

"My goodness, I'm sorry Harry. I made the appointment and forgot to tell you when it was. Silly me, it is on the second weekend into term. Noon on that Saturday." Minerva said.

Harry nodded in thanks and listened as Minerva continued, "I will be teaching my Seventh Years this year, as a special treat, how to figure out your Animagus form. We will figure out everyone's and then we will work on changing into their form. Whoever doesn't want to doesn't have to and whoever does will have to be registered."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Minerva. Have you talked to Severus about it?" Harry asked glancing at the man in question.

"We were actually discussing that when you two walked in. He proposed that I do this after the Christmas break. I will tell the students about it and give them a form and information about the topic. They can owl these papers to their parents so they can look over them. We will only do this with the student's parent's permission."

Harry nodded and Minerva asked, "I was wondering if you would be willing to come to my class the day I give out the papers? I am an Animagus but they will be much more excited if they see you transform. I want to encourage them to consider it."

Harry nodded ecstatically and said, "I would love to."

Minerva beamed and said, "I will owl you with the date I want to inform the students and you can tell me which period you have free that day. We won't be doing this in class."

Harry smiled and agreed and he turned to Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow at the excited look on his boyfriend's face.

"Do you want to learn how to become an Animagus?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"If you learn before we teach the children you could help. You would have all the Seventh Years look up to you. They would be in awe of you." Harry said, convincingly.

Draco's eyes lit up and he agreed immediately. He loved attention. Harry grinned and caught Severus' eye above Draco's head. Severus smirked and Harry smirked right back. He knew how to handle this blond and Severus knew it.

By this time, all of the teachers except Hagrid were in the Great Hall. He had gone down to the station to meet the train and gather the first years. After about ten minutes, the older students trickled in. Minerva took that as her cue and went to meet Hagrid with the first years outside.

Soon all of the students were in their seats and Minerva entered with the young children. She led them up to the front of the room to the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. The hat looked older than ever and sang out with words of welcome.

The Sorting began and the first child to be sorted landed in Ravenclaw. Harry soon zoned out and started to daydream. His thoughts drifted to Draco and he gazed over at the blond in question.

He was paying strict attention to the students being sorted but he felt Harry's gaze on him. He sneaked a quick look and saw the brunette gazing at him adoringly. Draco flushed lightly and discreetly wound his fingers with Harry's.

Harry came out of his trance at the feel of the slender hand in his and he smiled. He returned his attention to the sorting only to find out they were on the last kid. The nervous little boy was sorted into Gryffindor and the room was filled with cheers.

The Sorting was over and all that was left was the Welcoming Speech. Then they could eat. Severus stood and silence reigned in the Hall.

"For those of you just joining us welcome to Hogwarts and those who are returning welcome back. Before the Feast begins I must make a few start of term announcements. As you are all aware, all products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned. For a full list see Mr. Filch. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Now, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Harry Potter."

The hall went silent for a few moments before thunderous applause swept through the hall. Harry stood and bowed, a grin stretching across his face. Some of the seventh year girls openly ogled Harry and Draco growled.

Harry sat and with a few more words from Severus the food appeared. The Hall was quickly filled with noise as the students ate and talked, most likely about Harry.

Draco turned to Harry and said calmly, "You are quite a hit aren't you, Mr. Potter. Especially with the seventh year female population."

Harry turned to Draco with an amused expression and he said, "Sweetheart, I would never leave you for a seventeen year old girl."

Draco pouted and whined, "I know, but they will lust after you and I have no way of stopping them."

Harry chuckled and put his hand under the table to lace with Draco's once again. Harry smiled softly at Draco and rubbed his thumb along the back of Draco's hand. Draco smiled too and they continued eating.

Finally the Feast was over and the teachers watched as the older students led the younger ones out of the Hall. Most of the older students looked longingly back, wanting to talk to the famous Harry Potter. Severus shooed them along however and the teachers finally were able to leave.

Harry and Draco walked quietly along the corridor hand in hand. Very suddenly, Harry pulled Draco into a classroom and pushed him against a wall. Draco let out a shocked squeak before his lips were caught up in a passionate kiss. Draco relaxed immediately and opened his mouth to Harry's questing tongue, submissively.

Their tongues mocked a battle they both knew Harry would win eventually. He did and he took control of the blonde's pliant mouth. Draco moaned and threw his arms around the taller man's neck to pull him even closer.

Harry rested his hands on Draco's waist and his thumbs gently massaged the skin just under the surface of the blonde's shirt. The two men enjoyed each other's mouths for a few minutes more until they had to part for air.

"What…what was that for?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry chuckled and said in a husky voice, "I just felt like it."

Draco's breath hitched at the tone but resisted diving back for more. He knew that if he did that, it might lead to sex and he didn't want that just yet.

"Harry, we need to get to bed and rest. School starts tomorrow and if we don't sleep now we will be very tired." Draco said firmly, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing slightly.

Harry pouted but nodded and he gave Draco one more soft kiss on the mouth before stepping away fully. The brunette grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him toward Draco's rooms. Harry had moved half of his things to Draco's room because he spent most of his nights there and he liked sleeping with the blond.

The two men undressed and got ready for bed and finally they slipped into the soft sheets. Harry reached out and pulled Draco flush against his chest. Draco snuggled up in the embrace and he sighed in contentment.

Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck and whispered, "Good night, Draco."

"'Night, Harry." Draco whispered back and before long the two of them were breathing evenly and sleeping heavily.

"Good morning, class." Draco said as he walked into his classroom.

The students quieted and Draco smiled. He was very unlike his godfather, who had used fear and intimidation to quiet his students. Draco's students respected him and they looked forward to his class.

"I hope you all had a great summer because this year will be tough. I want you all to know that if you ever get in too deep and you need help, come to me. I would more than happy to assist you. Now, please get out the paper that was assigned to you."

The class bustled around for a few minutes and Draco cast an _accio_ and all of the essays zoomed toward him and landed in a neat pile on his desk.

Draco sat back and looked at his students. The current class was Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years. The difference between the class he was teaching and the class he attended himself was apparent. These students were all friends with each other. There was the occasional rivalry but those were usually in the same house.

The kids today formed friendships in all of the houses and usually sat with whomever they pleased. The only time the kids sat at their respective table's house was during feasts and special events.

Draco smiled, he was happy for these children. They would be able to get a decent education without the stress of having to fight with one another.

"Now, do any of you have any questions about this year?" Draco asked.

Several hands flew up and Draco pointed to one randomly.

"Are you friends with Professor Potter?" Sarah Turner, a Gryffindor, asked. The class murmured in anticipation and Draco chuckled. Of course, they would want to know about Harry.

"I am now, but I wasn't when we were in school together." Draco explained briefly.

The class looked at him expectantly so he continued, "You all know about the war, don't you?"

Everyone nodded so Draco said, "My parents were in league with Voldemort. Harry was the Savior. We were complete opposites. What he didn't know when we first met, though, was that I was rooting against my father. I just kept up the act of hating him and people got used to us constantly fighting, it would have been strange for us to go one day and not throw an insult."

The students gaped and twice as many hands flew into the air. Draco pointed to a shy looking boy named Matt Williams of Slytherin.

"Where was Professor Potter? Why did he leave?" Matt asked quietly. The class went immediately silent; this was the question they all wanted answered.

"Harry was in America and I have no idea why he left. He hasn't told me as of yet."

Draco called on another student and she asked, "Is he dating anyone?"

The class snickered and Draco choked. How should he answer this? Did Harry want him to tell the children outright or did he want them to be found out more subtlety. Just then the door banged open and Harry waltzed right in.

"Draco, babe, are…oh. Sorry, I didn't know you had a class now." Harry said haltingly.

The class heard that and every head swiveled back and forth, not believing their ears.

Draco chuckled and answered the question, "Yes, he is."

"Who is what?" Harry asked confusedly as he came over to stand next to Draco.

"You are dating someone." Draco answered, watching as Harry's expression went from confusion to surprised to mischievous.

"Yes, I am." Harry practically purred before he reached out and brought Draco's back flush against his chest. Draco squirmed but Harry was too strong.

Harry leaned down and nuzzled Draco's neck making the blond giggle. Just then, Draco remembered his students and he looked up into the sixth year's amused faces. Draco blushed and pulled out of Harry's embrace.

He pushed Harry into his office and said to the class, "Start reading chapter one in your books, please. I will only be a few minutes."

Draco closed the door and heard the class erupt into chatter. Draco sighed; of course they wouldn't read after what they had just witnessed.

Harry chuckled and pushed Draco up against the door. Draco squeaked and tried and failed to get out of Harry's grip. He eventually gave up and he pouted up at the brunette. Harry's eyes grew dark and Draco immediately regretted sticking out his bottom lip.

Harry groaned and leaned forward to claim those plump lips. Draco relaxed against the door as Harry plundered his mouth and he practically growled at Draco's show of submission. Draco weakly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and swirled his tongue around Harry's.

After a few more minutes the two men parted so they wouldn't die of a lack of oxygen. Harry planted a trail of hot kisses down Draco's throat and Draco moaned, laying his head back, exposing his neck. Draco moaned louder when Harry came upon his sensitive spot. Harry nibbled on it before latching onto it and sucking.

Draco threaded his hands into Harry's hair as he arched his neck more severely, wanting to get all Harry could offer. Harry just kept right on sucking and Draco dimly noted that the spot would be an almost purple color when Harry let go.

Harry did eventually let go and he laid his forehead against Draco's, both of them panting heavily. Just then, it hit Draco, what Harry just did.

"You…you marked me." Draco said in exasperation. Harry just grinned and kissed Draco lightly on the nose, grinning wider when it wrinkled under the attention.

"Yes, now everyone knows you're mine." Harry said softly, directly into Draco's ear. Draco shivered but he pushed away the larger man before they started going at it again.

Draco reached up and gingerly fingered his neck. Draco cringed when he felt a slight sting when he pressed against the spot.

"You're evil." Draco said weakly to Harry. Harry just grinned and walked out into the classroom. Draco sighed and followed the other man.

When Draco stepped out of his office, several girls giggled and some of the boys snorted. Draco blushed but he stepped forward and ushered Harry out into the hall.

"Don't you have a class or something?" Draco asked.

"Nope. First period is free for me." Harry said grinning widely.

Draco sighed and shook his head. He walked forward and stood on his toes so he could reach Harry's lips. They kissed softly for a minute and then Draco pushed Harry down the hall.

"Go, you don't have a class but I do. I'll see you at lunch."

Harry walked away whistling after he blew Draco a kiss. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his class. The door was open and about fifteen pairs of eyes were watching him. Draco blushed and he walked back to the front of the room.

"Students, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't tell the whole school about my relationship with Harry. The Prophet this morning was already frothing at the mouth to get more information about Harry. We are going to give a statement to a reliable reporter soon and I hope you can keep your mouths shut until then." Draco stated calmly.

He narrowed his eyes at his students and they shrunk back, minutely. Draco nodded, pleased, and the rest of class, nothing was heard other than the rustle of pages being turned.

The bell rang and Draco raised his voice above the din of the students and said, "Finish reading the chapter for homework. We will begin the potions tomorrow."

Draco's class emptied of students quickly and he rubbed his face. He hoped that the children would stay quiet and that was all he could do.

Draco walked into the Great Hall for dinner and expected every head to turn to him. When that didn't happen, Draco smiled slightly and trekked up to the teacher's table. He sat at his seat and started to fill his plate.

Just then, Harry walked into the Hall and every head turned toward him. Harry just smiled and saluted the students before walking to the table and sitting next to Draco. Harry smiled brilliantly at him and Draco raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Why are you so happy, Harry?" Draco asked, after swallowing his bite of chicken.

"Well, I just got done telling all of my classes that I have a secret lover." Harry said bluntly.

Draco choked and looked at his boyfriend sternly. Harry was quick to reassure him.

"Not like that. I figured you would tell your students to be quiet about us so I told the students that asked that I have a secret lover that lives in Hogsmeade. I didn't specify gender or say a name."

Draco just raised an eyebrow and let Harry flounder for a bit.

"Oh, come on, Draco. They were practically demanding answers and I had to give them something. They were going to eat me alive."

"Calm down, Harry. I was just messing with you. You do know, though, that they will find out and they will be mighty pissed that you lied to them." Draco explained.

Harry just shrugged and shoved some food in his mouth. Draco rolled his eyes but he smiled fondly at the foolhardy Gryffindor. The two finished their dinner in comfortable silence and they stood together to walk from the Great Hall.

They reached the Entrance Hall joking and laughing when a shriek reached their ears.

"HARRY!! OH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE FOR ME!!"

**Three guesses who that is and the first two don't count. I know it's a cliffie and I'm sorry. This chapter is really long and I've been swamped with school. I needed to update and that felt like as good a place to end the chapter as any. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out soon. **

**love and hugs to everyone **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know I will be using a word in here that I absolutely despise. It is only being used to portray the hatred I have for the character that says it. Please do not complain about the usage of this word for it pains me to actually put it in this chapter.**

Everyone in the Entrance Hall at that time grimaced at the piercing shriek that sounded through the hall. A bright red blur shot past some people and slammed into Harry, full tilt. Harry, winded by the impact, almost fell over but he managed to steady himself before he toppled to the ground.

Harry sighed when he figured out who the red blob was. He knew he would have to face this once the world knew he was back, but he didn't like it. Harry glanced over at Draco and saw the blond scowling, disapprovingly. Harry gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile and he turned back to the redhead that was trying to smother him.

"Oh, Harry. I thought you would never come back for me." Ginny Weasley squealed.

Harry winced and pried the girl off of his body. Ginny furrowed a brow but backed up accordingly. She looked up hopefully at Harry and he sighed.

"Ginny, I didn't come back for you." Harry said as gently as he could.

"What are you talking about, Harry, of course you did. You promised me that once the war was over we could be together again." Ginny exclaimed.

"I never said that, Ginny. I said that I would think about getting back together with you, I didn't promise you anything." Harry replied calmly. He looked around just then and he winced when he saw that they had gathered an audience.

"But, I saved myself for you Harry. I haven't dated since you left. Now, you can have me." Ginny said, desperately.

Harry scoffed, "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't had sex in six years?"

Ginny tried to look affronted but it failed miserably and she did not respond to that question. In the background, a snickering was heard and Ginny turned quickly to find Draco trying to hide his smirk.

"Malfoy," Ginny spat with distaste, "what, may I ask, is so damn funny."

"You, Weaselette." Draco said, still chuckling, not taking offense to her tone.

However, Harry bristled at the redhead's tone and he stepped forward and stood partially in front of the blond. Ginny looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. Harry's attention was arrested, however, by a slim hand being placed on his bicep.

Harry turned and saw Draco looking at him with a small smile on his face and he said, "Harry, its okay. I handled it during school and I can handle it now."

Harry was about to reply when the she-Weasel shrieked, "WHY DID HE JUST CALL YOU HARRY?! YOU AREN'T FRIENDS WITH THE FERRET ARE YOU?!"

Harry growled at the insult toward his boyfriend and he whipped around to face the red headed demon. Harry narrowed his eyes threateningly and the girl meeped. She drew into herself and tried to look apologetic at the same time.

"As a matter of fact, _Weasley_," Harry spat, while Ginny flinched at the venom in his voice, "Draco and I are dating."

The crowd around them gasped and Ginny immediately stilled. She watched open-mouthed as Harry turned around and pulled Draco to him, smothering the blond with a kiss.

Draco immediately relaxed against Harry and Harry loosened his hold somewhat so he didn't hurt the blond. After a few minutes, the two men broke apart, gasping for breath. They looked around and saw the students and teachers with amused faces and Ginny with a, steadily getting redder, furious face.

Everyone waited for the explosion and it finally came.

"BUT, YOU AREN'T A FAGGOT, HARRY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE FIVE KIDS!" Ginny screamed.

Draco flinched at the f-word and Ginny immediately rounded on him.

"YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU STOLE MY MAN FROM ME! HOW DA…!" Ginny started. She never finished though because Harry had dashed forward and closed his hand around the woman's throat.

Ginny choked on her scream and Harry leaned forward menacingly. Harry lifted her off the ground and brought her closer so she could see the fury in his eyes. Ginny clawed at his hand as she gasped for breath, looking terrified.

Harry would have choked the woman unconscious if it weren't for the slim soft hand that was laid on his bicep. Harry glanced over and saw Draco watching him tearfully. He immediately dropped the woman in his hand and he cuddled Draco to his chest.

Ginny slumped to the floor, gasping, while Harry cooed and petted the blond in his arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" Harry asked, when Draco was calmed down enough to talk.

"You, you almost killed her, Harry. I don't…I don't want you to be a killer." Draco whispered into Harry's shoulder. Harry heard it and he pulled Draco closer to his body, rocking the small man comfortingly.

Harry lifted Draco's chin with his fingers and he looked into the silver eyes, "Draco, I would never be able to kill an innocent person. You know that. I would never have taken it that far."

Draco searched Harry's eyes for a moment and was satisfied with the absolute sincerity he found there. He did know that it was against Harry's moral code to do that but he was so close. It was terrifying.

"But, that bitch had it coming. She can insult me or my friends all she wants, but when she insults you, that is when I get pissed." Harry growled, clutching Draco tighter, more protectively.

Draco felt a flash of disapproval at this, but it was overcome by a glow of satisfaction. Harry cared enough about him to be that protective and it made Draco feel loved, unconditionally, for the first time in his life. Draco still felt that he should reprimand Harry, though and he lifted his head to do just that when excruciating pain shot through his body.

Draco's open mouth let out a scream of pain and he fell out of Harry's arms writhing in agony. Harry looked on in horror as he tried to keep the blond still so he wouldn't hit his head. He looked up and around to figure out what happened and he saw Ginny standing there with a look of pure, sick, pleasure on her face.

Harry saw the wand pointed at Draco and put two and two together. Ginny was using an Unforgivable on Draco in a room full of witnesses. Harry growled and he leaped at the woman, pushing her over and snatching the wand out of her hand. The bitch sprawled on the ground and Harry stood, 'accidentally' stomping on her hand.

Harry rushed back to Draco and saw the blond weakly sitting up and putting a shaky hand to his head. Harry gently picked Draco up and he turned to Severus, who had watched the whole thing unfold in horror.

"That bitch had better be arrested by the time I get back." Harry growled threateningly. Severus nodded weakly and turned to bind Ginny's wrists together so he could take her to his office as Harry turned and walked up the stairs toward the Hospital Wing.

Draco had passed out the minute he was secure in Harry's arms and Harry walked as fast as he could without jostling the man. Harry eventually reached the Hospital Wing and he rushed in and placed Draco gently on one of the hospital beds. Harry yelled out for Madame Pomfrey and she came bustling out of her office and she rushed over.

"He was under the Cruciatus Curse for around ten seconds. I don't think he ever got used to it during the war." Harry explained as calm as he could.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and she ran into her office and back again. She had two potions. She poured both of them down Draco's throat and encouraged him to swallow. Pomfrey turned to Harry and said, "I just gave Draco a nutrient potion and a sleeping potion. The nutrients will give him his strength back and the sleeping potion will give it time to work properly. He should wake up in about six hours and he will be as right as rain."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and he thanked the nurse profusely. She just smiled at him gently and she returned to her office. Harry brushed his hand across Draco's cheek softly and he leaned down to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Harry straightened and he walked briskly out of the Infirmary. He walked all the way to Severus' office and he barely waited until the gargoyle moved to brush past it and run up the moving staircase. Harry busted in the office without knocking and his gaze zeroed in on the redhead sitting in one of the chairs.

Harry growled and he started toward the woman but a strong hold on his shoulder stopped him. Harry whipped around and came face to face with another redhead. Ronald Weasley was watching him grimly.

"Ron. Let me go." Harry said in a deadly whisper.

"Harry, I can't do that. I don't want to arrest you as well as my sister." Ron said, somberly.

"So, you're arresting that bitch?" Harry asked, casting a hateful glance in the other direction. He saw the woman flinch and Harry smiled in satisfaction.

"I got her side of the story and I'm waiting for yours. If I see the need then yes, I will arrest her." Ron explained.

Harry nodded and Ron let go of his shoulder. Harry waited until Ron had out his wand and had said the recording spell.

"Mr. Potter, could you please tell me what happened, tonight?" Ron asked in an authoritative voice.

Harry recounted the events of earlier as best as he could and once he was done Ron nodded sadly.

"Would you be opposed to extracting the memory for me to observe?" Ron asked.

"Of course not." Harry said. Ron pulled out a small pensieve and he set it on the table. He walked forward and touched Harry's forehead with his wand. Ron pulled back and deposited the silvery strand into the pensieve.

The other occupants of the room watched as Ron put his face in the pensieve and became still. About ten minutes later, Ron stirred and he stood with a weary look on his face. He turned to his sister and he pulled her out of the chair.

He turned her around and pulled her hands back to bind them while saying, "Ginerva Weasley, you are arrested with casting an Unforgivable on a fellow wizard."

Ron sighed and walked toward the fireplace to floo back to the Ministry. Before he left, he turned back to Harry and said, "Harry could you floo me when Malfoy wakes up? I need to take his statement and see if he would be willing to testify in Ginny's trial."

Harry nodded and said, "Sure, Ron. No problem."

Ron nodded back and he flooed out of sight with a burst of green flame. Harry turned and saw Severus with his head in his hands behind his desk.

The headmaster lifted his head and looked at Harry. "Is Draco alright?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, he's fine. He was just weak and not used to the strain of the spell. He'll be awake in about five and a half hours."

Severus nodded and he got up to walk around his desk to walk with Harry out of the office.

I told the prefects to take their housemates to the Common Rooms and I told the teachers to go to the teacher's lounge. I am going to inform the teachers of everything and they will inform their respective houses. I will inform the Slytherins myself."

Harry nodded and said, "I'm going to go back to Draco. I'm sorry for bringing this drama back to Hogwarts, Severus."

Severus waved it off and said, "It's all right. We had drama while you were gone, trust me. It just wasn't of this magnitude."

Harry chuckled and he patted Severus on the shoulder. He turned and walked back to the Hospital Wing. He got there and he walked quietly over to Draco's bedside. The blond looked so peaceful.

There was a pair of pajamas folded on the chair next to Draco's bed and Harry picked them up. Harry magicked off Draco's clothes and magicked on the pajamas. Harry pulled the sheets out from under Draco and he tucked the blond in.

Harry sighed and he sat heavily in the chair next to Draco's bed. The stress of the last hour was just showing up and Harry was exhausted. He laid his head back and closed his eyes and he was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Harry woke up to something prodding him in the leg. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his lap and found a pale foot sticking out from under bed sheets, poking him repeatedly. He looked up and saw Draco watching him with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Harry asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"I'm feeling much better. But, I would have felt better if I had woken up to a kiss." Draco said, teasingly. He puckered his lips and looked at Harry with an innocent look on his face.

Harry chuckled and moved forward to claim the soft lips in his own. Draco sighed into the kiss and he relaxed backward, making Harry move forward to keep up the contact. It was an awkward angle for both of them, so Harry; without breaking the kiss, moved onto the bed and straddled the small blond.

Draco moaned quietly at the increased contact and he wound his arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss. Harry pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth and he tasted what the blond man had to offer.

It was just about to get heated, when a cough was heard. Harry lifted his head and looked up blearily for the disturbance. Severus and Madame Pomfrey were both standing at the door to the Infirmary, Severus trying not to laugh and Madame Pomfrey looking stern.

Pomfrey walked over and shooed Harry off of Draco and Draco's bed. Harry fell with an ungraceful thump and Draco snorted with laughter. Harry stood and glared at Madame Pomfrey.

She just huffed and said, "You were disturbing my patient. He needs to rest, not to have you sucking off his face."

Harry looked at the nurse incredulously as Draco and Severus burst into laughter. Pomfrey hurriedly checked on Draco and disappeared into her office.

Harry looked back at Draco and asked, "I don't suck your face off, do I?"

Draco reached out and patted Harry's hand and said, "Its okay Harry. I like it when you suck my face off."

Harry grinned and sat next to Draco on his bed and the blond curled up into Harry's side. Severus, who was still in the room, asked, "Can you two ever keep your hands off of each other?"

Draco blushed crimson while Harry smirked. He leered suggestively at Draco before turning to Severus and saying, "Nope. He's irresistible."

Draco's blush deepened when Severus chuckled and he buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

Severus smiled at the show of affection and he asked, "How are you, Draco?"

Draco turned his head so he was facing Severus and he was still lying on Harry's shoulder and he replied, "I feel much better, thanks."

"That's great. I will go and floo Mr. Weasley now and tell him you are awake." Severus said as he turned and walked to Madame Pomfrey's office.

Draco turned to Harry with a confused look on his face. "Was he talking out the Weasel?"

Harry chuckled and said, "Yes, he was talking about _Ron_. He was the one to arrest the she-Weasel."

Draco giggled at the nickname but then he asked, "Why does _Ron_ want to see me when I wake up?"

"He needs your statement about what happened. He will also most likely ask you to testify at his sister's trial." Harry replied.

Draco nodded and he laid his head back on Harry's shoulder, relaxing against the brunette. Harry resumed his petting and, with a sigh of contentment, Draco drifted off to sleep. Harry looked down at the man in his arms and he smiled. He was so happy that Draco was alright. If he hadn't been fine, the red-headed skank who dared touch his boyfriend would have been in some serious danger.

Just at the thought of Draco not being alright, Harry tightened his hold of the small blond, protectively. Draco sighed in his sleep and he cuddled closer to Harry's warmth. Harry leaned down and kissed the top of Draco's head before snuggling closer to Draco as well. Very soon, Harry was drifting off as well.

* * *

Severus had just finished his floo call and he bid goodbye to Madame Pomfrey. He walked out fully expecting to see the two men occupying the Hospital Wing making out once more, but he was surprised. Severus' former students were cuddled together and sleeping peacefully.

Severus smiled, he was happy for the two of them. They were obviously meant for each other. It had been obvious to him since their school days, even if he had not been too entirely happy about it then.

Now; however, Severus envied the two of them. He wished he could find a man to settle down with that would love him as unconditionally as Harry loved Draco. Even if that love wasn't clear to them, it was clear to Severus and he wished he could have it.

Severus turned toward the door and sighed, he needed to forget his own selfish worries. He had a school to run and if he was eventually going to find someone, he would have to let it happen all by itself. He just wished it would happen soon.

**A/N: Awww, poor Sevvie. Just so you know, Sev wont take part in the H/Dness. If you want that I'm sorry, but it won't happen. And once again, I only use the f-word to portray my hatred for Ginny. I hope you like this chapter, it was not what I expected but once my fingers started they didn't stop and this is what happened. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**love and hugs to everybody**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes blearily and saw a red, fuzzy blob right in front of his face. Harry reached up and righted the glasses on his nose and the blob turned into Ron Weasley.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said when he saw that Harry was somewhat focused.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said. He then sat up and prodded Draco awake.

"Hmmm, whazzit?" Draco mumbled sleepily. The blond buried his face into Harry's shoulder and groaned.

"Draco, wake up, Ron is here." Harry said gently.

Draco lifted his face just enough to look at Ron. Ron grinned crookedly and waved shortly. Draco groaned again and buried his head back into Harry saying, "Five more minutes."

Harry rolled his eyes and started poking Draco in the head repeatedly. Draco weakly lifted his hand and swatted at Harry's hand but Harry just moved his poking to another part of Draco's head.

Draco sighed and finally lifted his head. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

Harry grinned in victory and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco made a noise in contentment and he turned his head upward so his lips met Harry's. They shared a few soft kisses before parting and looking toward Ron.

Ron was watching the door beyond the bed, apparently giving the two of them a private moment. Harry rolled his eyes again and he cleared his throat. Ron turned back to them and grinned sheepishly.

"So, er…Malfoy, you seem to be feeling better." Ron said conversationally.

Draco nodded politely and said, "Yes, I am. I understand that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a statement from you about the events of last night. Also, I would like to know if you would be willing to testify at Miss Weasley's trial." Ron said, slipping into his auror mode easily.

"I would be happy to." Draco said. Ron nodded and pulled out his wand, cast a recording spell, and Draco started talking. Once Draco finished, Ron thanked the blond politely and he gestured for Harry to follow him into the hallway.

Harry sighed and turned to Draco. "I'll be right back, sweetie." He gave Draco a few sweet kisses and he followed the red-head out of the Infirmary.

"So, Ron, what's up?" Harry asked casually.

"What's up? I think you know perfectly well what's up. You were gone for six years, you didn't leave one note saying if you were alive or where you were, and one day you pop back into everyone's lives and now I have to arrest my sister. I think I, along with everyone else who you are close to, deserve an explanation." Ron explained in a surprisingly calm and collected voice.

Harry nodded and said, "I know, Ron. I know. I will give you all an explanation. I just need a little while to sort out the press situation and I swear I will get everyone together and explain everything."

Ron nodded understandingly and then he broke out into a grin, "It's good to see you, mate."

Harry grinned as well and moved forward to embrace his old friend saying, "Likewise, Ron."

Ron embraced Harry as well and when he stepped back he looked at Harry appraisingly. "You grew, Harry. I never thought that you would ever be as tall as me."

Harry blushed faintly and said, "I guess I finally had that growth spurt that everyone seemed to get years before me."

Ron chuckled and glanced at his watch, "Hey, I've got to go. You know, work. I will be expecting a message from you soon, Harry."

Harry nodded and said, "I won't let you down."

Ron grinned and he turned back to enter the Hospital Wing again. Harry entered the Infirmary after the red-head but he walked over to Draco while Ron called out a goodbye to the blond.

"What did he want?" Draco asked as Harry resituated himself on the hospital bed.

"An explanation of course." Harry replied.

"And did he get one?" Draco asked.

"Nope, but he will. After everything has died down somewhat I will call all of my old friends together and I will explain everything." Harry said, smiling down at his boyfriend, "And don't worry, you will be included in the meeting. I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be in the dark."

Draco sniffed haughtily and said, "Good, I'm glad you know how to treat me."

Harry just chuckled and moved so he was hovering on top of the blond, pinning the other man down. Harry then leaned down next to Draco's ear and purred seductively, "Yes, I know exactly how to treat you."

Harry then licked Draco's earlobe and the blond groaned, moving so his neck was more exposed. The brunette pressed light kisses in a row down the pale flesh, all the while coming closer to that one spot that was so sensitive. Draco was almost panting in anticipation and the smaller male reached up and grabbed Harry's hair.

Draco pulled Harry away from his neck and panted breathlessly, "Harry…don't tease me."

"I wouldn't dream of teasing you, sugar lumps." Harry exclaimed, grinning widely. The brunette then swooped down and claimed his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.

The two stayed connected for a while until the need for oxygen became too much. When the men pulled apart and their haziness had somewhat dissipated, Draco frowned up at Harry and said, "Don't ever call me sugar lumps again."

Harry just laughed and leaned back down to share soft kisses with his boyfriend. They were interrupted; however, by the door of the Infirmary opening and a groan coming from the person who walked through.

The two men on the bed parted and turned to see who sounded so displeased. They came upon the sight of Severus Snape looking up toward the ceiling as if he were praying for strength.

The black-haired male looked back at the pair occupying the hospital bed and asked, "Does it always have to be me that walks in on you two going at it?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted so he was lying on the bed more comfortably while saying, "Oh, come on Sevvie, you know you love us."

Severus just scoffed and walked over to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Were you two ever planning on getting your lazy asses out of bed to go and get breakfast? It's nine in the morning."

Draco raised his eyebrow lazily and looked over at Harry, "Did you know it was this late?"

"I had no idea; I was too comfortable to care." Harry said, grinning when Severus made a gagging noise.

"Well, just so you two lovebirds know, your classes have been cancelled for today because of this whole fiasco. Yet, I expect you two to be back tomorrow, ready to teach." Severus explained.

"Only our classes have been cancelled?" Harry asked, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Yes, but I expect you two to behave. And don't go disrupting other classes." Severus said firmly with a slight glare at Harry.

Harry shrank back somewhat and nodded reluctantly in agreement. Draco chuckled at seeing his boyfriend look so cowed by the Headmaster when yesterday; Harry was so dominant and protective. Harry scowled down at the blond and he reached down to pinch Draco's ass in punishment.

Draco yelped at the pain and he pouted up at Harry. "What was that for?"

Harry's scowling face softened when he saw his boyfriend's plump bottom lip stick out in a pout but he replied, "Don't laugh at me. I know you'd be cowed by Sev too."

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. The blond snuggled up with the larger man once again but looked up when the door to Madame Pomfrey's office opened. The nurse came out and walked over to check on Draco once more. She found everything satisfactory and said that Draco was free to go.

Draco smiled and thanked the nurse. He stood, gathered his robes, and disappeared into the bathroom to change out of the Infirmary pajamas. Harry stood as well but he stayed next to the bed, conversing quietly with Severus.

Just then, the Infirmary doors opened letting in Remus Lupin. Harry squealed girlishly and ran toward the shaggy-looking man. Harry smothered Remus with a hug and the werewolf returned the gesture, laughing and smiling widely.

"Remy, it's so good to see you." Harry exclaimed when he was finished squeezing the breath out of the older man.

"It's good to see you too, cub." Remus replied, grinning down at his godson.

Severus walked over as well and greeted Remus, "Lupin, it's been a while."

Remus looked up and his eyes widened minutely. A blush came to his cheeks and he coughed nervously before saying, "It has, hasn't it, Severus."

Severus raised a brow at the use of his first name and he studied the slightly shorter man. Remus looked better than he had in a long time. Harry's disappearance took a lot out of him, more than anyone else, and now that Harry was back, Remus was positively glowing with happiness.

Harry stood near the two men somewhat awkwardly. He looked back and forth between the two and suddenly realized what was going on. The two men hadn't seen each other for several years and they were most likely feeling things toward the other that they hadn't felt before.

Harry grinned and was about to say something that would break the two older men out of their trance when Draco came out of the bathroom. Harry waved Draco over to them and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist when he was close enough. Draco squeaked at the sudden movement but he relaxed against Harry's strong frame instantly.

"Remy, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my godfather, Remus Lupin." Harry said, cheerfully. Remus finally looked away from Severus and he smiled widely at the younger couple.

"It's nice to meet you, Draco." Remus said, holding out his hand for the younger male to shake.

Draco grasped the hand offered and shook it while saying, "It's good to meet you too, Mr. Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus. Now, how long have you two been together?" Remus asked, excitedly. He wanted to catch up as much as he could with his godson's life.

Harry grinned at Remus' enthusiasm and while Draco answered all the questions the older man had to ask, the brunette turned to the Headmaster.

The man in question was watching the golden-eyed man in something close to awe. Severus was watching Remus as if he had never seen the man before.

Harry grinned and said, "How long has it been since you last saw Remus?"

Severus shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and he turned to Harry. "I saw him last right before you left."

Harry nodded and turned back to look at the two gossiping men. "He looks good, doesn't he Sev?"

As Severus turned to look where Harry's gaze was directed, Remus turned slightly and gave a dazzling smile in the two raven-haired wizards' direction. Severus, suddenly captivated by the beauty of the man across the room, sighed wistfully and nodded in response to Harry's question.

Harry giggled at the look on Severus' face and he said, "Well, ask him out then."

At the question, Severus seemed to snap out of his daze and he immediately shook his head. "I can't do that. There's too much bad history between us. We would never work as a couple."

Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "What about Draco and I? We had bad history and we're working out alright."

"Well, that's different, you two are made for each other." Severus countered with a dejected look.

"It's not different. What if you two are made for each other as well? What if Remus is your soul mate and you are just letting this opportunity pass you by?" Harry asked, getting somewhat frustrated with the older man.

Severus just frowned and Harry huffed, "Well, fine then. If you want to be miserable, go ahead. See if I care."

Harry then walked over to the two chatting wizards and he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"I don't want to break up such an animated discussion but, Draco and I haven't eaten today and I think it would be best if we adjourn to the kitchens before either of us pass out."

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics but he knew the other man was right. Now that he thought about it, he was exceptionally hungry.

Remus just nodded and smiled, "Oh, that's quite alright. I'll be here for a while; we will have plenty of time to catch up later."

Harry smiled and after he embraced the older man once again the two younger males left to head toward the kitchens.

Remus watched them go with a small smile; wishing he could find someone to be so carefree with. Just then, Severus walked forward and Remus took the chance to study the Headmaster. Remus remembered the last time he saw Severus; it was a few days before Harry had left. The Severus Remus saw now, though, was much more attractive.

It didn't really have anything to do with his physical features; even though, his hair wasn't as greasy. The attractiveness had more to do with the other male looking more relaxed and carefree than he had during the war.

"Where were you planning on staying, Lupin?" Severus asked, his deep baritone voice enveloping Remus and making him shiver.

"Please, call me Remus. I would have thought that we adults could get over our past and be civil." Remus said, hoping the other man would understand and hoping they could become something close to friends.

Severus' lips quirked into a small smile and he said, "Alright; where were you planning on staying, Remus?"

This time Remus shivered at the sound of his name being said in that deep voice and he managed to reply, "I was thinking of staying somewhere in Hogsmeade. I'm sure I could find a room."

Realizing this was his chance to somewhat redeem himself for their past and show the other he could be friendly, Severus said, "If you want, you could stay with me. I have a guest room right next to my bedroom."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." Remus said, somewhat surprised at the offer.

"You wouldn't be imposing. I have more than enough space for you and it would save you the trip to and from Hogsmeade every day. It's absolutely no trouble." Severus countered.

Remus smiled widely at Severus and said, "Thank you, Severus. I would have thought you wouldn't want someone, especially me, sharing your living quarters."

"I have changed a lot, Remus. I'm not the same man I was before or during the war."

Remus smiled shyly and said softly, "Well, I'm starting to like the new you, Severus."

Severus' eyes widened at the implication and Harry's words came to the forefront of his mind. Maybe he did have a chance with Remus. If he was just willing to give it a try, maybe the two of them could work out alright. The taller man smiled widely and said, "Well, come on. Let's go and get you settled."

Remus smiled and nodded and the two men left the Hospital Wing. Both of them were unaware of the nurse that had slipped silently back into her office, smiling, happy that the two men had finally found each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, in the kitchens, Harry and Draco were being swarmed by house elves.

"Please, we just want some breakfast!" Harry shouted over the din of the elves all asking what they wanted or if they could help the two humans.

Immediately, the elves all ran off in different directions to go and get the two men breakfast items. Harry shook his head in exasperation while Draco just chuckled and pulled Harry over to sit at one of the tables.

"What were you saying again?" Draco asked when the elves delivered their food and left the two men alone to get back to work.

"I was saying that we should get Sev and Remy together. They would be so cute together."

"Are you sure we should do that? I don't want to meddle in their lives and get them hurt." Draco said concernedly.

"We wouldn't be meddling per say, just sort of helping them along." Harry defended.

When Draco still looked doubtful, Harry went on to say, "I can see that they both want each other. It's just that Severus is too stubborn to do anything about it. He believes they wouldn't be able to work. And Remus is just too shy to do anything about it. He isn't the type that would ask anybody out on a date. C'mon Draco, we could help them be happy together."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll help you with your little scheme."

Harry smiled and leaned over the table to kiss his small boyfriend in thanks. The two men parted and they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Harry smiled once again; he finally had another mission he could work on. And when Harry Potter had a mission, he never failed.

**A/N: I'm sosososososososososo sorry that this chapter is so late. My muse ran away from me and I haven't had any time to actually sit down and think about this story. The only reason I am able to write this chapter is because we had a snow day from school today which is surprising yet a gift at the same time. I am not particularly happy about this chapter, either. It does set up the plot more and talk about Sev more, but it is still pretty much just a filler. The budding relationship/friendship between Remus and Severus is very predictable and not very original but I like it and it works into my story. I also think the ending to this chapter is crap but I couldn't come up with anything else, so forgive me on that part. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**love and hugs to everybody**


	7. Chapter 7

The first two weeks of term passed quickly. Very soon, all of the students and teachers had gotten into a routine and nothing too dramatic had happened since the Weasley incident. This fine Saturday morning found Harry Potter getting ready to go and meet his friend Ron Weasley for lunch.

Earlier in the week, Harry had gotten a letter from Ron asking if they could meet and discuss some things. Harry had immediately agreed and since he had an appointment to become a registered Animagus on this Saturday, Harry figured he could go a little early and meet with Ron beforehand.

Harry was still somewhat uncertain about what Ron wanted to talk about, but he didn't really care either way. He was just happy he could catch up somewhat with his friend after six years of no communication.

"But what am I going to do while you're gone?"

Harry chuckled at the whine that came from his boyfriend, who was still snuggled up in the blankets of their bed. Harry finished buckling his jeans and then he kneeled on the bed and crawled over to Draco. The two men kissed shallowly and as Harry pulled away slightly, Draco whined in disappointment.

The brunette smiled down at his gorgeous boyfriend and said, "Why don't you go and talk with Remus? I know that you two are getting close and you can work on getting him and Sev together."

Draco heaved a dramatic, long-suffering sigh before grinning slightly and saying, "Oh, alright. But you are going to spend the rest of the night with me, only me."

Harry chuckled deeply and leaned down so he could whisper huskily in Draco's ear, "I have no problem with that at all." Harry then pulled Draco's earlobe into his mouth to nibble it seductively and the blond moaned quietly at the action.

Abruptly, Harry pulled away and stood up. The pleasurable fog lifted from Draco's mind and he glared at Harry as the brunette walked, laughing, into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about, Ron?" Harry asked as he and the redhead seated themselves in a booth in a secluded corner.

Knowing he would get hounded by the public if he was seen, Harry had used a glamour charm to get to the restaurant; but he wanted to talk to his friend with his own face. Once the two of them were settled, Harry dropped the glamour.

"Let's order lunch first, yeah? I'm starving." Ron replied. Harry just laughed as he thought back to their Hogwarts days when the gangly redhead would hassle everyone else when it was close to mealtime. It seemed like the man hadn't changed much.

Ron signaled for a waiter and when the man walked over, Ron ordered both his and Harry's meal while said brunette kept his head down.

"Okay, first off, don't worry, I'm not gonna pester you for an explanation. I trust that you will stick to your word and explain after things get settled."

"I wasn't worried about that, Ron. I figured that you wanted to talk about something else. I just don't know what that something else is."

"Well, one thing is, when we were talking at Hogwarts, you mentioned trying to put a lid on the press situation. I figured that you wanted to do an interview with a trustworthy and honest reporter. If you are interested, I can get you a meeting with one who is _very_ trustworthy and honest." Ron explained.

"Sure, that would be great, Ron. Who is it?"

Ron grinned and said, "The one and only, Hermione Granger."

"No way. Hermione, a reporter?" Harry asked, totally shocked at the notion.

"Yep, she decided after school that taking up a job in the ministry wasn't for her. This was a short while after you left, so the media was running rampant with rumors and theories. This caught 'Mione's attention and she decided she wanted to become a reporter who reported the truth and nothing but. The exact opposite of our friend, the bug"

Harry knew the redhead was referring to their fourth year with Rita Skeeter flitting about, writing nothing but lies about Harry. It seemed that that situation had affected Hermione more than she had let on about.

"I never would have guessed." Harry said, still wrapping his head around the idea.

"Same here, but she is a great success and she is very well known." Ron said with a small smile.

"Are you two still together?" Harry asked, noting that Ron wasn't wearing a wedding band and that his tone while talking about Hermione sounded as if they were good friends, not lovers.

Ron shook his head, "We split up about half a year after you left. We just weren't as happy as we could've been and we fought constantly. Our decision was mutual and we're still best friends. 'Mione actually introduced me to the man I'm seeing now."

"Man? No wonder you are so okay with me seeing Draco. Well, who is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You don't know him, but his name is Jeffrey White. He is a squib that lived close to Hermione when we were in Hogwarts. She was feeling a bit nostalgic one day and she dragged me along with her and I met Jeff and we've been together ever since." Ron explained with a shy smile on his face.

"When do I get to meet Jeff?" Harry asked.

"After you explain things. So now you have extra incentive to get this over with." Ron said with a wicked grin. Harry chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

The waiter came then and brought their lunches, so the conversation slipped to just catching up. Eventually, the two men finished up and stood to leave. After Harry put his glamour back on, they left the small café.

"Ron, you can tell 'Mione to owl me with when she would like to do the interview. I would love to see her again." Harry said, before the two went their separate ways.

"No problem, mate." Ron said. The redhead moved forward and the two embraced. Ron apparated away and Harry headed down the street toward the phone booth that was the entrance to the Ministry Atrium.

Harry couldn't help but think as he walked, that he had missed so much of the lives of his closest friends. Everyone had moved on and gotten on with their lives and Harry felt like such an outsider now. Harry sighed as he tried to push those negative thoughts away. He just wanted to get this registration over with and get back to Hogwarts and Draco.

* * *

"Hey, Remus. Whatcha doin'?" Draco asked as he walked up to said man in the Great Hall.

Remus looked up from his lunch and grinned amusedly. "Eating lunch."

"Oh, right." Draco said, blushing a bit as he sat down next to the older man.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked when he noticed the brunette was nowhere in sight. At mealtimes, the two younger men were nigh inseparable.

"He's at the Ministry. Minerva got him an appointment to register his Animagus form today." Draco said miserably. The blond then brightened and turned to Remus, "But, I've got you I can talk to. So I won't be all alone today."

Remus chuckled nervously and hesitantly said, "Actually, Draco, I…umm, I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Severus. He asked me to help him gather potion supplies at the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun." Draco said disappointment clear in his voice. Sure he was happy the two older men were getting along and weren't objecting to each other's company. But, Draco didn't like being alone unless he was brooding and depressed, and right now he didn't want to be moody.

"I'm really sorry, Draco. But, Severus and I talked about it last night. Do you want to accompany us?" Remus asked politely. Draco shook his head; he knew the two older men wouldn't appreciate his company if they were trying to get to know one another better.

"I guess I'll just go and grade papers or something." Draco said quietly as he stood to leave the Hall. Just as he left, Severus walked in and called out a greeting to the blond. Draco just nodded without making eye contact and continued on his way out.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked over to Remus in question. When the raven-haired male reached Remus, he asked, "What's wrong with Draco? He looks miserable."

Remus sighed, looking very guilty, "Harry is at the Ministry today and Draco was looking forward to spending an afternoon with me, but I already made plans with you. I invited him along but he refused."

"Remus, you don't have to feel guilty. Draco won't be alone for long. Once Harry gets back, Draco will forget all about this. He'll be fine, Remus; he just isn't very fond of being alone unless he is sulking or working."

Remus sighed again but smiled slightly at the Headmaster. The two men then stood to go out to the grounds and start their scavenger hunt. Remus still wasn't quite sure why Severus needed to find his own ingredients when Draco had a fully stocked store in his office; but, he didn't question the other man. It gave Remus plenty of time and a good reason to be alone with the object of his affections.

* * *

Draco sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he walked slowly down to his office in the dungeons. The blond really despised being alone and again he wondered when Harry would get back. It was already around one o'clock, an hour after Harry's appointment started.

He and Harry both had no clue as to how long the registration process took, so Draco had no clue whatsoever about the time of Harry's return.

The moody blond finally reached his office and he resignedly stepped inside and headed for his desk so he could start grading some of the essays that had been handed in. Draco really didn't want to grade while he was in the mood he was in now, because it might affect his grading and he didn't want to take his frustration out on his students.

Just before he reached his desk; however, Draco was grabbed from behind by warm, strong arms. Draco yelped and twisted around only to see Harry staring down at him with a large grin on his face.

"Harry," Draco pouted, "I hate it when you do that."

Harry's grin widened and he said, "Have you considered that that is why I do it?"

*Draco deepened his pout and made his eyes get as big as possible and he even managed to make his eyes go glassy* before Harry relented and leaned down to give Draco a kiss in apology. The blond smirked in his mind as he accepted the kiss.

When Harry's tongue came out to play, though, Draco forgot all about teasing Harry and being mad at him for leaving him alone. Draco couldn't think much of anything at that moment.

These kisses, in fact, were the very reason Draco tried his hardest to make this relationship work and to make Harry happy. Kisses had never before been able to make him completely forget where he was. Soft touches to the arm or waist had never before been able to make his knees go weak. Playful whispers in his ear had never before been able to make him melt completely.

And short absences had never before been able to make him feel so alone and desperate. Draco had finally realized that he was in love with this brunette. Maybe he always had been, but now he knew that if Harry ever left him for good, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Sure, they had only been dating for a few months, but Draco had never felt this way toward anyone. He was absolutely positive that this feeling he felt every time he looked at his boyfriend was the real deal. This feeling was what everyone hoped to find at some point in their life. Draco just considered himself lucky that he found it so quickly.

* * *

A few hours later found Harry and Draco cuddling together on the couch in Draco's rooms. They were just talking quietly together, with the occasional pause to make out some more. It was during one of these pauses that Remus and Severus both walked into the room.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Severus exclaimed. Remus chuckled at the other man as Harry pulled back from Draco's intoxicating lips slowly.

"You could knock, you know." Harry said calmly as he and Draco arranged themselves more appropriately on the couch. That particular pause had been much longer than the others and the two men had been completely enjoying themselves.

Severus just scowled at them as Remus laughed harder. Severus turned his scowl toward Remus because of the noise, but seeing the man so carefree made the raven-haired male's expression soften.

On the couch, Harry and Draco shared a glance and, before the silence could get awkward, Harry asked, "So, was there a reason as to why you two had to interrupt us?"

Remus nodded and said, "We didn't know you were back, Harry. We thought Draco was down here by himself grading papers so we figured we would come down and offer an invitation for afternoon tea in Severus' office."

"Seeing that you are back, we can extend the invitation to you as well, Harry. I'm sure Draco would pine for you if we excluded you." Severus said, with only a slight sneer. He was still somewhat irritated that he walked in on the two younger men again.

"Aww, you know you love me, Sevvy. You wouldn't exclude me." Harry said with a pitiful look toward the older male.

Severus just rolled his eyes and asked, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Oh, we'll be coming all right." Harry said suggestively as he leered at his boyfriend.

Draco frowned and reached over to pinch Harry on the arm. "Don't be juvenile, Harry."

Draco then turned to Severus and said, "We'd love to have tea." Behind him, Harry was making childish faces and Remus was doing his best in trying to hold in his laughter.

Without turning around, Draco said, "Harry, stop making faces or I will give you a reason to make a face."

The expression on Harry's face immediately dropped and he looked at the blond in astonishment.

"How did you know I was doing that?" Harry asked.

Draco ignored Harry in favor of telling Remus and Severus that the two of them would be up shortly. He just needed to freshen up and maybe change clothes.

As Draco went about doing whatever he needed to do, Harry kept up his stream of questions on how Draco could see his faces.

"Did you use Legilimency on Remus to see what he was seeing? C'mon, Draco how did you know?" Harry asked a whine in his voice.

Draco, on his way out the door, turned to Harry and patted him on the cheek.

"Harry, love, there is a mirror on the wall." Draco said simply, before kissing Harry on the cheek and leaving the room with a smirk on his face. Harry blushed and chuckled at himself before rushing after his blond boyfriend.

* * *

The four men in the Headmaster's office were sitting comfortably in soft, plushy armchairs and sipping tea peacefully. The conversation so far had been pretty meaningless and boring. The men were just enjoying the stillness of the weekend compared to the craziness of the week.

Just then, the peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by the question that came out of Harry's mouth.

"So, are you two dating or what?"

Severus, who had just taken a sip of tea, almost choked as he inhaled rapidly. Remus just blushed heavily as he looked over at Severus in concern for his health and also their relationship. Draco covered his mouth politely as he was overcome with giggles, though he tried to stifle them and glare at Harry sternly for the embarrassing question.

Harry just looked at the other men in the room with an innocent expression on his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Harry?" Severus asked with a glare toward the younger raven-haired male.

"Well, you two have been pretty much inseparable for the last week. All of your free time is spent together and at meals you make sure you sit next to one another." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Just like Harry and I." Draco interjected at the end of Harry's statement. Harry nodded along with Draco's comment and the two looked at the older men, waiting for them to explain.

"We're just becoming friends. We decided to stop our petty rivalry and move on. That doesn't mean we're dating." Remus said quietly, looking down dejectedly. Seeing Severus so angry because of that question made Remus' hope for more than friendship fly out of the window.

Severus was about to add something to that when he noticed Remus' tone. He looked over at the smaller male and saw the man's expression. Severus open and closed his mouth, floundering to try and find something to say to comfort the other man.

"Remus?" Severus finally asked. The tawny-haired man looked up and tried to smile, but it wasn't convincing at all.

"Do you want more than friendship? Do you want to date me?" Severus asked gently. At this time, Harry and Draco stood and left the room to give the two older men some privacy.

The sad smile fell from Remus' face and he nodded dejectedly. He looked down again and because of this he missed the wide smile that broke out across Severus' face. Severus stood and Remus flinched, sure that Severus was going to punch him or hex him.

But, Severus just came to stand in front of Remus and slowly, he knelt to the ground in front of the werewolf. Severus reached out and grasped Remus' chin, gently lifting Remus' head so the other man was looking in his eyes. Unshed tears were starting to form and Severus' heart clenched at the sight of this beautiful man being so fragile.

Leaning forward, Severus gently captured the amber-eyed man's lips. Remus' eyes widened at the contact but they almost immediately fluttered shut to enjoy the kiss. Severus gently moved their lips but he didn't push the kiss too far, he only wanted to make his feelings known to the smaller man.

After a few minutes Severus pulled back and looked for Remus' eyes imploringly. The amber orbs slowly opened and the two men's gazes met.

"S-So, you want to…erm, b-be with me?" Remus asked, hesitantly, cursing himself on the inside for sounding like a schoolgirl with a silly crush.

"Did that kiss not convince you? Do I need to do it again?" Severus asked with a mischievous grin.

Remus laughed and slid out of his chair to kneel in front of Severus before throwing his arms around the larger male's neck. Remus buried his face in Severus' neck as happy tears streamed from his eyes. The two men sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's touches.

But; unknown by the older couple, just outside the door, Harry and Draco high-fived then turned to walk down the spiral staircase. Their fingers intertwined and when they passed the gargoyle, the two men kissed each other in congratulations. They had been successful in their mission and now the Headmaster would be suitably occupied with his new lover.

Harry grinned mischievously and looked over at Draco. Oh, the things he could do with his boyfriend when the leader of the school was occupied.

**Alright, so here is the next chapter, obviously. I really don't have much to say so, happy reading and please review. **

****Think puss in boots from Shrek if you've seen it. I think Draco would look so cute like that :D**

**love and hugs to everybody**


End file.
